Rédemption
by Zerikya
Summary: Suite de "Pulsions". Trois mois après les évènements, Byakuya revient vers Renji, avec l'apparente volonté de le terrifier de nouveau. Renji parviendra-t-il à échapper à son ancien tortionnaire ? Qu'est-il advenu de Gin ? Toshiro pourra-t-il oublier ce dont il a été témoin ? Rated M pour lemons, violence, manipulation... etc. Byakuya x Renji ; Gin x ? ; Gin x Kira.
1. Le réveil de la menace

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à préciser encore une fois que cette fiction est la suite de mon autre fic "Pulsions" dont elle est la seconde partie. Par conséquent, je vous encourage à lire Pulsions avant de vous intéresser à Rédemption. **

**Si vous tenez tout de même à lire le premier chapitre sans connaître les évènements précédents, sachez juste qu'il y a une bonne raison que Renji soit devenu un petit animal craintif. J'avais pensé à mettre, en guise de prologue, le résumé de Pulsions, puis je me suis dit que cela serait très fortement hypocrite, donc voilà, je commence de manière un peu brusque. Vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Pour les lecteurs de Pulsions que je retrouve ici : Bienvenue à nouveau, à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez hâte de découvrir cette suite... Qui n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas terminée ! Argh ! Je m'en mords les doigts !  
Merci infiniment de continuer à me suivre, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux (ouah, 20 followers sur Pulsions... *-*) et j'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous décevoir dans Rédemption ! **

**On se retrouve immédiatement en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. **

Rated du chapitre : T.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil de la menace.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la 10ème division, dormait profondément. Un doux sourire se dessinait sur son petit visage fin et insoucieux. Toshiro n'était jamais insoucieux, excepté lorsqu'il dormait.

Matsumoto Rangiku, à ses côtés, était restée éveillée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, en admiration devant le calme paisible de son capitaine. Son anxiété constante était enfin partie. Après tout ce temps, il ne lui arrivait que rarement de se reposer complètement. Rangiku ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose torturait son capitaine de l'intérieur. Il était constamment sur les nerfs, et surtout, son visage était toujours tordu par une émotion étrange que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Parfois, elle se sentait clairement coupable d'avoir échoué à protéger son Taichô. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être protégé, c'était vrai – et surtout pas Toshiro, à qui il ne fallait pas rappeler qu'il était bien plus jeune que tous les autres – mais quelque chose avait changé, en son capitaine, quelque chose d'irréversible, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ça. Elle n'avait même pas été là.

Son capitaine l'avait envoyée en mission.

Etait-ce là la seule chose dont elle était capable ? S'éloigner de son capitaine au moment même où il en avait le plus besoin ?

Elle soupira, tourmentée par ses pensées qui lui ruinaient le moral.

- Me raconterez-vous un jour, Taichô ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Toshiro, bien trop occupé à rêver paisiblement, ne lui répondit pas.

Elle avait tellement envie de protéger ce petit être. De tout son corps et de toute son âme, elle l'avait toujours aimé et chéri, même s'il refusait de montrer quoi que ce soit en retour. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Toshiro ait vraiment compris l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle voulait juste le protéger à tout prix. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

Mais comment protéger quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas dire ce qui n'allait pas ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de tenir son capitaine occupé, toujours l'embêter, par-ci par-là, toujours être là lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Toujours être présente, même quand il ne voulait pas. Elle voulait l'empêcher de penser à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle porta une attention plus accentuée sur le petit être qu'elle aimait comme son fils. Il semblait si fragile, ainsi. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il se composait cet air tellement sérieux – qui ne lui allait guère, selon elle. Les airs sérieux ne convenaient qu'aux adultes. Et Toshiro n'était pas adulte.

Alors qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il était tout à coup devenu bien plus âgé qu'elle ?

Son capitaine s'agita dans son sommeil, plissant son front. Rangiku posa doucement sa main sur son front et caressa la racine de ses cheveux brillants. Elle se demandait s'il se les coiffait vraiment où s'il se levait juste en partant en mission sans même faire attention à son apparence capillaire.

Toshiro, inconsciemment, s'empara de la main de son lieutenant et la porta à son cœur. Il se lova en fœtus et grogna d'une manière si adorable que Rangiku gloussa imperceptiblement. Elle rougit, et ses joues tournèrent au rosâtre.

Sans prévenir, son capitaine commença à s'agiter. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il serrait la main de son lieutenant plus fort. Rangiku posa sa deuxième main sur son visage, cherchant à l'apaiser dans son cauchemar, mais Toshiro la repoussa brusquement et enveloppa sa tête dans ses bras. Il tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quel cauchemar horrible cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Bien résolue à rendre à son capitaine le calme qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant, Rangiku fut bien obligée de constater qu'il n'avait qu'une seule façon de faire : le réveiller.

- Taichô… Appela-t-elle doucement. Taichô…

Elle se retourna brusquement. Un reiatsu qu'elle connaissait lui parvenait distinctement. Abarai Renji, le Shinigami Déchu, comme tout le monde aimait à l'appeler – même si Rangiku n'aimait pas ce surnom, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le nommer Fukutaichô à nouveau – était terrifié. Elle jura entre ses dents et reporta son attention sur son capitaine. Renji faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Toshiro n'en faisait pas autant, mais il ne dormait pas paisiblement non plus, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tout dérape aussi vite, et de manière aussi radicale ?

La jeune femme n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Renji et Toshiro étaient liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils avaient une histoire en commun. Et elle était déterminée à le découvrir.

- Taichô, réveillez-vous ! fit-elle en agitant sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, visiblement terrifié dans son rêve.

Toshiro sursauta brusquement et se redressa sur son séant. Tout son corps était moite de sueur. Une lueur apeurée passa dans son regard, qui fit froid dans le dos à son lieutenant qui le considérait sans savoir si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras ou non.

La lueur d'effroi disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Son Taichô retrouva son air sérieux ainsi que son regard scrutateur immédiatement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, parfaitement éveillé.

- Vous faisiez un cauchemar.

- Je ne fais pas de cauchemar, Matsumoto, répliqua Toshiro, visiblement agacé.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il posa une main sur le carreau et posa son front sur le verre froid. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait extrêmement chaud et sa sueur collait ses vêtements contre son corps.

Il avait effectivement fait un mauvais rêve. Il espérait juste que Matsumoto évite de le mentionner à nouveau.

Il s'était vu à la place de Renji, dans cette caverne, cette grotte maudite… Il avait vu à travers ces yeux. Il avait entendu ses propres cris, ses cris arrachant de douleur et de peine, alors que Gin, fasse à lui, riait aux éclats, vibrant de plaisir…

Il frissonna. Il avait vu Gin enfoncer le zanpakuto de Renji à l'intérieur de son… de son corps. Il avait hurlé de douleur. Pleuré. Supplié. Mais Gin n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter.

- C'est Abarai, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux clos.

Rangiku, derrière lui, acquiesça douloureusement.

- Il a toujours aussi peur.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Taichô ?

Toshiro fit volte-face et considéra son lieutenant avec sévérité.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Matsumoto se leva d'un bond. Toshiro ne cilla même pas, mais releva la tête pour regarder la femme lieutenant dans les yeux.

- Arrêtez de nier les faits, Taichô ! Il vous est arrivé quelque chose, à vous et à Renji, je ne sais pas quoi, mais si vous n'en parlez pas, vous n'irez pas mieux. Quoi que vous puissiez vous dire, j'ai toujours été là pour vous et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je veux retrouver mon Taichô, le capitaine sérieux qui faisait toujours bien son boulot, mais surtout celui qui n'avait pas cette faille à l'intérieur de lui, cette cassure que je vois dans vos yeux, à chaque instant, et que vous tentez de cacher par tous les moyens. Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Toshiro ferma les yeux un instant, instant durant lequel Matsumoto put voir clairement l'enfant en son capitaine. Quelques secondes, tout au plus, et son Taichô rouvrit les yeux, des yeux déterminés et froids. Comme elle le voulait.

- Je te remercie, Matsumoto. Vraiment. Mais je suis lié par un serment. Pour le bien de Renji, je ne peux rien te dire.

- J'avais donc raison, au moins, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Il y a bien quelque chose.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, et le bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre, quelques secondes après.

- Fichu orage ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et voilà ! Fit-elle encore lorsque des trombes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur la fenêtre. Maintenant, il pleut !

Toshiro sourit légèrement et regarda vers l'extérieur.

La pluie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à quelque chose de si banal.

Mais malgré la densité de l'orage dehors, il percevait toujours la terreur de Renji, quelque part à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Pourrait-il un jour oublier tout ça ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Tout comme lui, de toute façon. Il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il pouvait juste le ranger dans un coin de son esprit et espérer que les sentiments qu'il essayait de refouler ne se montreraient que très rarement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le reiatsu de Renji avait disparu d'un seul coup. Cela ne se passait jamais comme ça. Il se calmait toujours, progressivement, et petit à petit, sa puissance spirituelle s'amoindrissait jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un frémissement d'anxiété, et il se fondait dans la masse de Shinigami de la zone. Mais là, il avait disparu d'un seul coup.

Matsumoto semblait, elle aussi, s'en être aperçue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, retrouvant son sérieux.

- Je vais te demander de rester ici pendant que je vais voir. D'accord ? Tu ne bouges pas.

- Mais, je pourrais…

_- Tu ne bouges pas. _Est-ce que c'est clair ?

La femme lieutenant se renfrogna sur elle-même mais s'assit en tailleur au sol.

- Très bien. Je vous surveille.

Toshiro hocha la tête et s'empara de son kimono traditionnel resté dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'attacha à une vitesse presque surnaturelle, s'empara de Hyourinmaru qu'il lança dans son dos, et s'élança à l'extérieur, sous une trombe d'eau qui le trempa instantanément.

« Au moins, je n'ai plus chaud », pensa-t-il en resserrant son kimono autour de son cou.

Byakuya était revenu. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. L'extinction du reiatsu de l'ancien lieutenant ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Kuchiki était revenu et empêchait la puissance spirituelle de son subordonnée de s'exprimer librement.

Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Qu'avait-il préparé, pendant ces mois de silence, seul dans un endroit inconnu, à l'abri des autres Shinigami ?

Toshiro jura entre ses dents. Il voyait l'habitation de Renji. Tout semblait absolument paisible au niveau du voisinage. Le petit capitaine sauta sur le balcon et mit ses mains en visière autour de son visage.

Il regarda à l'intérieur.

_- Merde _! S'exclama-t-il.

Il brisa la vitre d'un coup sec de la garde de son zanpakuto et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitation du Shinigami Déchu.

Renji gisait, inconscient, dans un coin de la pièce. Zabimaru était à quelques mètres de lui. Le futon du Shinigami tatoué était défait, son oreiller avait été lancé plus loin. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce à part cela, mais Toshiro pouvait sentir l'agressivité qui se dégageait de chaque bouffée d'air qu'il respirait.

Restant sur ses gardes, empoigant Hyôrinmaru à deux mains, le petit capitaine se rapprocha du Shinigami inconscient :

- Renji, fit-il.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Toshiro jura intérieurement et se pencha. Il prit le pouls de l'ancien lieutenant. Tout paraissait en ordre. Il donna une petite claque sur la joue du Shinigami qui revint lentement à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-il d'une voix empâtée.

Il aperçut la lueur de la lame de Toshiro et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Brusquement, il recula, rampant sur le sol, mais heurta rapidement le mur.

- Je vous en supplie, ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-il, en proie à une terreur sans nom.

Toshiro soupira et rangea son zanpakuto dans son fourreau.

- Ce n'est que moi, Renji. Hitsugaya Taichô. Toshiro.

Renji reporta vivement son attention sur le visage de son agresseur et se calma graduellement.

- Ah.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et reprit son souffle.

- Pardon, Hitsugaya Taichô, fit-il, sincèrement désolé. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, fit le petit capitaine en hochant la tête. Et celui-là semblait particulièrement réel. Tu m'as pris pour Byakuya.

Au simple nom de son ancien tortionnaire, Renji frissonna de manière presque imperceptible.

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de la position honteuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, vis-à-vis du capitaine, et se releva d'un bond. Il lissa les plis de son pyjama et se tint le plus droit possible.

Toshiro laissa échapper un petit rire contrit.

- Laisse tomber, Renji. Je t'ai déjà vu dans des états pires que celui-là.

Renji, gêné, se massa la nuque en regardant dans un coin de la pièce.

- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hitsugaya Taichô. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne me parle pas sincèrement. Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Toshiro, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas la gêne en présence d'un Shinigami moins gradé que lui.

- Je reste là, si tu veux.

Renji sourit mais secoua la tête.

- Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas. Je peux me débrouiller. Je suis Abarai Fukutaichô. C'est toujours moi… Quelque peu amoché, c'est vrai, mais je suis toujours là, affirma-t-il en dirigeant l'index vers son cœur.

Il sembla soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose et regarda tout autour de lui. Toshiro, sans comprendre, le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est…

Renji secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- C'est Bya… C'est lui, murmura-t-il. Il est revenu.

Il s'empara d'un petit objet dans le coin de la pièce et l'apporta à Toshiro. Sérieux, le petit capitaine prit le bout de papier que le Shinigami lui tendait.

_Je te vois._

Il frissonna et le froissa rageusement.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui t'as fait parvenir ça… murmura-t-il.

- En effet.

Renji ferma les yeux et s'assit aux côtés du capitaine pensif.

- Abarai Fukutaichô.

L'interpellé sursauta à son ancienne appellation. Cela faisait des mois qu'on ne l'avait pas surnommé ainsi. Il n'entendait que des « Shinigami Déchu » à tous les coins de rue. Son cœur se remplit d'une immense chaleur qui s'étendit à sa poitrine et son corps tout entier.

- M'autorises-tu à dévoiler tout ce qu'il s'est produit à l'ensemble du conseil du Gotei 13 ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !  
**

**Bon, c'est un peu redondant à l'épilogue de Pulsions, je l'admets, mais il fallait vous remettre dans le bain. Vous avez quand même eu deux semaines de pause... (Zerikya ou la sadique qui n'hésite pas à faire mariner ses lecteurs alors que la quasi-totalité de la fic est déjà écrite).**

**Que pensez-vous de la relation Rangiku/Toshiro ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Peut mieux faire ? :) **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. **

**Concernant le rythme de publication, il sera hebdomadaire, tous les samedis. (Le mercredi devenait un peu compliqué pour des raisons personnelles). **

**Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ! Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouver dans les prochains chapitres ! **

**A très bientôt. **

PS : Vous saurez ce qu'il est advenu des autres personnages dans les prochains chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai oublié personne. Absolument personne.


	2. Une protection

**Et bonjour à touuuus ! **

**Me revoilà pour la suite de Rédemption. Je vois que le premier chapitre a été plutôt apprécié, ça me fait très plaisir. Ohoho... **

**Concernant la longueur des chapitres, pour le moment, c'est exactement la même que pour Pulsions, mais vous verrez bien vite qu'elle va augmenter au fur et à mesure. J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter... ^^  
(Mais je m'arrête avant de vous spoiler.) **

**Un grand remerciement aux reviewers : ByaRenFangirl **(toujours au rendez-vous, bien souvent la première à poster, je t'adoooore ! Merci infiniment pour cette première review. Je te réponds vite ^^)**, Dop **(Yooooo ! Merci, t'es géniale ! Je vois que tu ne vas pas lâcher en cours de route, ça fait plaisir !)**, shizuka **(si jamais tu repasses par ici... merci pour tes encouragements)**, Juuri-san **(bienvenue de nouveau !)**, Coco-Nyan **(pardoooooon mon DIEU il faut absolument que je réponde à ton mail... Tu as le droit de me flageller ), **Njut-Gadji** (J'espère aussi que tu suivras jusqu'à la fin ! Gros bisous et merci !)**, et Benitsuki Tora **(waaaah, chapeau miss, t'as tout rattrapé, t'es trop géniale... je t'aimeuuuuh... Je répondrai à ta review comme d'hab, hein ;) )** !**

**Et je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Comme Pulsions, l'intrigue se met lentement en place, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;).**

**On se retrouve tout de suite ! **

Rated du chapitre : T.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une protection. **

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la 4ème division, pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est donc pour ça, qu'il a été relevé de ses fonctions…

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre les tournants de cette histoire ni ce que tout cela impliquait, mais il avait enfin satisfait sa curiosité maladive. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Ainsi donc, Kira Izuru était amoureux de Gin… Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était surpris ou pas. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Kira vouait un véritable culte à celui qu'il prenait probablement pour son Dieu, mais de là à apprendre qu'ils avaient couché ensemble… C'était bien plus que Mayuri pouvait imaginer. C'était d'un intérêt capital. Il frissonna de plaisir.

Et Renji… Ah, Renji. C'était magnifique. C'était juste… magnifique. Il n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce réel ? Cette affaire était tellement tirée par les cheveux… Ou peut-être pas. Haha. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire aux nez de tous les capitaines qui l'entouraient. Rien que leurs visages, leurs expressions stupéfaites et leur dégoût, étaient tellement marquants que Mayuri ne put retenir un sourire.

Le visage de Kenpachi, surtout, était le plus hilarant. Le capitaine de la division, qui cherchait toujours le combat, quel qu'il soit et quelle qu'en soit sa motivation, se sentait tellement partagé qu'il avait le regard dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque but à cette histoire, une quelconque raison. Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. C'était tout simplement un instinct, quelque chose de basique, presque _maladif_, et Mayuri comprenait ça. Il le comprenait vraiment.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait lui-même créé son lieutenant. Nemu était présente uniquement dans le but de lui faire plaisir. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. C'était une sorte de contrôle similaire à celui que Kuchiki Byakuya avait imposé à son Fukutaichô.

Renji était devenu une loque à cause de tout ça… Il pouvait le concevoir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué à imaginer. La douleur pouvait changer quelqu'un. Le rendre fou. Etait-il fou ? Peut-être.

Byakuya était toujours quelque part. C'était tellement jouissif… Tellement enivrant. Il savait que lui, Mayuri, ne pouvait rien faire, mais il attendrait. Il savait pertinemment que l'ancien capitaine viendrait à sa rencontre. Mayuri lui avait déjà accordé son aide. Il pouvait recommencer, sans problème, n'importe quand.

Du moment que sa curiosité maladive était satisfaite, tout était pour le mieux.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il se félicitait de ne pas s'être intéressé à tout cela plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas eu droit à ce sentiment exquis de surprise mêlée au plaisir qu'il ressentait à présent. C'était tellement drôle. Tellement… enivrant…

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Mayuri ?

Le capitaine de la 12ème division parut tomber de son petit nuage. Il secoua la tête de manière presque imperceptible et se tourrna vers Komamura Sajin, capitaine à tête de loup de la 7ème division. Au vu du regard sévère du capitaine, Mayuri se calma instantanément et retrouva son sérieux en apparence.

Komamura était profondément secoué. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle affaire soit possible au sein du Gotei 13. Un conflit si malsain ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans le Seireitei. Il avait toujours redouté un conflit sérieux entre divisions, et bien que certaines soient déjà ennemies, comme la 4ème et la 11ème, il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir un tel… un tel…

Il ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un conflit. C'était bien plus sérieux.

Il considéra Renji, resté quelque peu en retrait depuis que Hitsugaya s'était mis à parler. Il était le seul Fukutaichô présent et encore, se dit le grand capitaine. Le « Shinigami Déchu » avait tenu à être présent lorsque tous les capitaines seraient mis au courant.

Komamura sentait clairement la honte qui émanait du Shinigami. Il devait se sentir scruté du regard, il le savait, et pourtant le loup humanoïde ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de curiosité malsaine envers l'ancien lieutenant.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées, et brisa plutôt la ligne formée par les capitaines pour rejoindre Renji, dans le coin de la pièce.

Celui-ci sursauta lorsque le loup, dominant tout le monde par sa taille, s'assit à ses côtés.

- Komamura Taichô… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Renji. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répliqua le tatoué. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir désolé de quoi que ce soit.

Komamura sourit chaleureusement et passa un bras sur les épaules du Shinigami anxieux.

- Nous aurions pu te protéger, mais nous n'avons pas pu. Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent. Je te le promets.

Renji frissonna imperceptiblement, mais le vieux renard ressentit son appréhension maladive jusqu'aux pointes de son pelage. Il frotta son dos et se releva, arborant un air décidé.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Kyôraku Shunsui, le capitaine de la 8ème division toujours absent mentalement, malgré l'importance de la situation. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Nous devons protéger Renji, et, si je ne m'abuse, Ichimaru Gin.

Yamamoto hocha gravement la tête alors que l'ancien lieutenant de la 6ème fermait les yeux dans un spasme à l'évocation de son agresseur.

- Nous n'attaquerons pas, enchaîna Toshiro. De toute façon, nous ne savons pas où est Kuchiki, ni ce qu'il prépare. Nous ne pouvons que fournir une protection à ceux qui en ont besoin, je le crains.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Ukitake Jushiro, qui n'avait pas pipé mot jusqu'à présent.

- Ukitake Taichô. Je suggère que vous vous occupiez de la garde de Gin. Je pense que Kuchiki en arrivera très bientôt à vouloir rencontrer l'ancien capitaine criminel, si cela n'est pas déjà fait. Je veux que vous le capturiez si jamais l'occasion se présente.

- Bien, répondit Ukitake en un seul souffle.

Yamamoto s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui mit fin au flot de parole de Hitsugaya qui ne semblait pas avoir terminé. Il se rembrunit et baissa la tête.

- Ukitake, vous voilà donc affecté à la garde d'Ichimaru Gin. Pour Abarai Renji, eh bien… fit-il en se tournant vers l'ancien lieutenant. Je propose qu'il choisisse l'un de nous lui-même.

Renji sursauta mais ne dit rien, trop surpris que le Sôtaichô lui adresse la parole, même indirectement.

- Tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de se sentir en sécurité, Renji. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un incident similaire se produise une nouvelle fois. Je veux que tu me dises dès maintenant quel est le capitaine qui te protègera où que tu ailles.

- Mais, je ne…

- Sôtaichô, interrompit brutalement Hitsugaya. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de lui demander son avis. Avec votre permission, je m'occuperai moi-même de sa protection.

- Je peux très bien m'en occuper aussi, Sôtaichô, renchérit Mayuri qui voyait là une occasion inespérée de s'emparer de la proie de son futur associé.

- Sôtaichô, je voudrais…

En quelques secondes, la grande salle fut emplie d'un brouhaha sans nom, ponctuée de « Sotaichô ! » et de « Renji ». Ce dernier considéra les représentants du Gotei 13. Il avait l'impression d'être du plancton parmi des requins. Alors quoi, était-ce là la seule chose qui se dégageait de son histoire ? Le mérite de protéger un Shinigami terrorisé, était-ce la seule chose qui les intéressait ?

Il nota que Komamura n'avait pas ouvert sa large mâchoire, tout comme Soi Fon qui restait coîte, et Kyôraku qui s'était rendomi – encore. Il les remercia du regard et s'avança, déterminé, vers le centre de la pièce.

- Yamamoto Sôtaichô, si vous permettez… marmonna-t-il au capitaine en chef qui hocha la tête.

Il se retourna, faisant face à tous les capitaines se disputant ce qu'ils prenaient pour un simple bout de viande.

_- SILENCE !_

Tous se turent immédiatement, surpris de la capacité sonore que possédait l'ancien lieutenant.

- Je suis tout à fait en état de décider qui me protègera, s'exclama Renji d'une voix forte et puissante qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps – il fut lui-même surpris par ce courage qui témoignait de la présence toujours marquée du fougueux Abarai Fukutaichô à l'intérieur de lui.

Il lança un regard réprobateur vers Hitsugaya Taichô – oui, il reprochait un écart de conduite à un capitaine – qui lui rendit, irrité. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Shinigami Déchu retrouverait de sa prestance et oserait tous les défier ainsi. Le petit capitaine était agacé, certes, mais il savait aussi que cela signifiait le retour progressif de la véritable personnalité de Renji parmi eux. Il revenait. Abarai Renji revenait pour de bon.

Il sourit intérieurement et écouta attentivement ce que l'ancien lieutenant avait à dire.

- Je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'ai encore un certain pouvoir de décision en ce qui concerne ma propre personne, continua-t-il, déterminé. C'est vrai, il m'est arrivé des choses que je ne souhaite à personne, à aucun d'entre vous (il considéra chaque capitaine dans les yeux durant une fraction de seconde chacun). Tout ça m'a affaibli considérablement. Je le reconnais, et je le sens. Vous l'avez tous senti (il déglutit difficilement à la pensée de tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis des mois). Mais je suis toujours moi. Je suis encore le même qu'avant, et même si je semble changé, c'est faux – je suis toujours là, à l'intérieur. Et je n'admettrai pas que l'on m'oblige encore à subir quelque chose que je refuse du fond de mon cœur.

L'ancien lieutenant afficha un rictus de souffrance très bref, pendant lequel il se remémora la sensation de Gin à l'intérieur de lui. Plus jamais qui que ce soit ne lui opposerait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était terminé.

- C'est pour cela, conclut-il avec un grand calme, c'est pour cela que je refuse que qui que ce soit me protège.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle de réunion. Même Mayuri semblait retenir son souffle.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, Renji… fit le Sôtaichô, visiblement soucieux.

Hitsugaya ne dit rien mais hocha la tête à l'affirmation de Yamamoto. Il était impossible que Renji envisage sérieusement ne pas avoir de garde du corps. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était produit, pas avec la quantité impressionnante d'énergie spirituelle que Renji ne parvenait plus à diriger à cause de sa peur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Sôtaichô, reprit Renji, je pense au contraire que c'est une excellente idée. Avez-vous oublié que je suis avant tout le lieutenant de la 6ème division ? Ne vous imaginez pas un seul instant que je renoncerai pour toujours à un titre que j'ai mis si longtemps à obtenir.

Sur ce, il salua l'ensemble des capitaines, se retourna pour saluer le Sôtaichô, et sortit de la salle à grand pas, un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sincèrement souri.

* * *

Quand elle entendit les pas de Renji sur le résonner dans tout le couloir, Rangiku sursauta et chercha tout autour d'elle un endroit pour se cacher.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'assister à ce Conseil si spécial du Gotei 13. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas du, qu'elle défiait les lois ainsi que les capitaines et Renji, mais elle en avait tellement besoin… Cette curiosité qu'elle devait satisfaire par-dessus tout l'aiderait à ramener Toshiro dans le droit chemin, dans le chemin du sourire, celui de la joie non feinte.

Cela dit, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ne fût-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

En y repensant seulement, ses yeux s'agrandissaient et elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose. Gin… son Gin, celui en qui elle avait eu confiance toutes ses années, celui qui l'avait sauvée alors qu'elle s'attendait à mourir, était un pervers psychopathe ? C'était impossible.

Impossible, se disait-elle.

- Impossible, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Renji, qui venait de sortir de la grande pièce, se retourna d'un seul coup, une main sur son sabre à la ceinture. Matsumoto plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, s'empêchant d'émettre plus de bruits. Elle était cachée derrière ce grand pilier, certes, mais elle n'était pas silencieuse. Et elle doutait que Renji apprécierait le fait qu'elle soit au courant alors qu'elle ne devait pas.

Le Shinigami, toujours alarmé mais retrouvant une certaine maîtrise de soi, abaissa sa garde et continua son chemin, jusqu'à tourner à l'angle du gigantesque couloir, un peu plus loin.

Renji était la preuve même que tout cela s'était bien produit. Son Taichô aussi en avait été frappé. Rangiku n'arrivait pas à réaliser, à concrétiser ce q'elle venait d'apprendre dans son esprit. Elle ne voyait que son Gin, son sauveur, et Renji et Toshiro, se comportant exactement comme avant. Comme si rien n'avait jamais été différent.

Et Izuru… Izuru. C'était peut-être pour lui qu'elle souffrait le plus. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de saisir les tournants des évènements mais elle comprenait surtout que ses amis allaient avoir besoin d'aide.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de caser tout ceci dans un coin de sa tête. Puis, l'air de rien, elle sortit de sa cachette et prit le même chemin que l'ancien lieutenant pour sortir du bâtiment.

Sans se presser, elle se rendit jusqu'à chez elle, où elle se fit couler un bain dans l'imposante baignoire qui ornait sa salle de bain. Elle ôta son Shihakushô, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle entra complètement dans l'eau, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Elle était persuadée que plus jamais elle ne pourrait revoir Gin sans se sentir extrêmement coupable de ses crimes.

Elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle n'était jamais allée le voir jusqu'à présent. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se doutait, au fond d'elle-même, que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment pas_ avec le capitaine de la 3ème division ? Peut-être.

Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait mettre un terme à ses questionnements.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau pour ne plus avoir que la tête hors du liquide bienfaiteur.

Elle se demanda si elle devait rendre visite à Gin. Après tout, Izuru le faisait bien. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas. Gin était son ami.

Avait été ?

Elle secoua la tête, éclaboussant le sol.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution.

Elle hocha la tête, décidée, et se savonna en essayant de ne penser qu'à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

* * *

**Re-coucou.  
**

**Matsumoto qui fait des siennes... Haha. **

**Certains pensaient que "l'ensemble du conseil du Gotei 13" impliquait aussi les lieutenants, mais ce n'est pas le cas - du moins pas pour moi. Donc, Rangiku fait des conneries, voilà ! :D **

**Mayuri aussi fait son grand retour ! Il aura un petit rôle dans cette fiction. Vous comprendrez pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit là. Hinhinhin... **

**Je vous entends déjà : "Et Giiiiin ? Et Byakuyaaaaaaa ?"  
Je répète : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, mes amis. **

***part dans un grand rire machiavélique***

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**PS : N'oubliez pas de reviewer :). **


	3. Un stratagème

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent ! Le fait que Matsumoto rejoigne le groupe semble plutôt apprécié. Ca me fait plaisir ! J'espère que son rôle vous plaira par la suite. **

**Cette semaine, je tiens à remercier de tout mon petit coeur guimauve Njut-Gadji **(désolée, mais non, Komamura ne sera qu'un personnage tertiaire ici... Je ne le maîtrise pas assez ! De plus, euh... Un RENARD, Njut ? Vraiment ? xD)**, ByaRenFangirl **(pas de soucis, du moment que j'ai des nouvelles de toi, ça me va :D ! Profite bien et merci encore)**, Coco-Nyan** (j'ai évité la flagellation ? :D)**, stephnew **(tu veux de la drooooogue ? J'ai du chocolat, si tu veux :3. Ca me fait super plaisir, merciiii !)**, Benitsuki Tora **(yooo ! Heureuse de voir que Mayuri te plaît :3 C'est un personnage assez difficile à manier, c'est vrai... Un peu le même genre - voire la même personnalité - que Szayel. Et merci de reviewer des pavés comme d'habitude, ça fait super plaisir !)**, et Juuri-san **(oui, je me marre ENORMEMENT. Bwahahaa... :D)** ! **

**En particulier à présent, je souhaite la bienvenue à deux invités qui nous rejoigne : Kyomi et Shiro-kun !  
**Bonjour, vous autres ! Bienvenue dans notre monde de glauquitude. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que jusqu'à présent ! Je vous engage à me contacter via l'adresse mail qui figure en fin de mon profil si vous avez des questions, ou pour, tout simplement, que je puisse vous remercier en particulier pour vos commentaires ! Gros bisous !

**Bon, ce chapitre, maintenant. Vous allez vous rendre compte bien vite de quoi il retourne, de toute façon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D ! **

**Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite en fin de chapitre ! **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M-

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un stratagème. **

Gin ne se morfondait pas. Il n'aurait pas osé. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait : il avait assouvi Abarai comme il le voulait, et maintenant il savait que le pauvre Shinigami était terrorisé à la simple idée de prononcer son nom.

Il frissonna de plaisir. A l'intérieur de sa prison, au sommet de la tour des regrets – Yamamoto avait vraiment cru qu'il allait regretter quoi que ce soit – Gin ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, quoi qu'il essaie de faire, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs spirituels dignes de ce nom à cause des ces _foutus bracelets_, et Izuru venait lui rendre visite pour lui parler au moins une fois par jour.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Kira était son esclave sexuel, pas sa dame de chambre.

Il pencha lascivement la tête sur le côté, repensant à tous les éléments qui l'avaient conduit ici. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Byakuya lui avait offert un bon rebondissement. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, en la seule compagnie de son propre lieutenant qui, de toute façon, ne se défendait même plus.

Mais Kuchiki était venu, avec son lieutenant, et tout avait changé. Tellement de choses… Tellement de piment dans sa vie, que soudain, il n'avait plus su par où prendre chaque cas.

Et pourtant, quand il s'agissait de prendre quelque chose – quelqu'un – il savait faire.

Un sourire machiavélique qui aurait fait pâlir même Yamamoto se dessina sur son visage fin. Il avait tellement aimé sa dernière fois, juste avant que Toshiro ne l'arrête pour de bon, juste avant qu'il se retrouve ici. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier, alors que lorsqu'il comptait les traits sur le mur – eh bien, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe – il se rendait compte que cela faisait trois mois entiers qu'il était là. Trois mois entiers qu'il n'y avait personne pour se soucier de lui, à part cet idiot d'Izuru qui n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : que Gin tombe amoureux de lui. Jamais de la vie. Il était profondément répugnant d'éprouver une quelconque affection pour un objet sexuel.

Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait voulu le frapper parce qu'il était là. Il ne se rappelait plus non plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il n'y prêtait tellement pas attention qu'il avait tout simplement oublié s'il était venu hier, et s'il lui avait rendu visite aujourd'hui.

Couché sur le dos, les yeux clos, il entendit des pas se rapprochant de lui. Imperturbable, il attendit que son visiteur soit dans sa cellule pour daigner y prêter attention. Il marmonna un « mh » tout sauf convaincu, persuadé qu'Izuru revenait encore pour le bassiner de tous ses problèmes sentimentaux.

- Gin.

Il sursauta. La voix n'était pas celle de son lieutenant. Il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit un œil.

Ukitake se dressait devant lui, sa longue chevelure claire se répartissant de chaque côté de son visage, formant un rideau harmonieux avec la finesse de ses traits et son corps longiligne. Le capitaine de la 13ème division le considérait avec une sévérité qui n'allait pas avec le calme apparent de sa personnalité.

- Jushiro, répondit Gin, moqueur.

Il se redressa en position assise et s'étira.

- Alors, j'ai dormi combien de temps, cette fois-ci ?

Ukitake ne daigna pas répondre mais scruta plutôt la salle de prison du regard. En soi, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'une prison le mobilier paraissait plutôt confortable et Gin n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir de toute façon. Le seul point qui rendait son enfermement insupportable était sans doute l'ennui – il n'y avait rien à faire ici, rien.

A part regretter ses crimes.

Il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à la dérivée à un Gin lascif qui se leva, son vêtement blanc immaculé glissant sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de regretter quoi que ce soit.

Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Gin, faussement pompeux, en se servant un verre de saké – comment était-il arrivé là, Ukitake n'en avait aucune idée, mais il refusa poliment de la main lorsque le prisonnier lui en proposa une gorgée.

- Je me suis dit que tu serais curieux.

Gin pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant comme à son habitude.

- Ah oui ?

- Nous savons pourquoi tu es ici, lâcha Jushiro sans préambule.

La révélation n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Gin, au lieu de se renfrogner sur lui-même et d'avoir honte de son comportement, se détendit plutôt et renversa la tête en arrière, gloussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ukitake, gêné mais en colère, continua :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, répliqua Gin, riant ouvertement à présent.

Jushiro observa un silence exemplaire jusqu'à ce que Gin se calme, essuyant légèrement une larme du revers de sa fine main.

- Et qui est ce « nous » si pompeux, Ukitake ? Demanda-t-il, un résidu de rire dans le ton.

Jushiro se braqua face au ton irrespectueux d'Ichimaru.

- Les capitaines du Gotei 13, pauvre fou.

- Oh ! Me voilà fou ! Ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ?

Gin se leva et repartit dans un rire éclatant d'une sincérité désarmante. Ukitake aurait tout aussi bien pu annoncer à un enfant qu'il allait lui donner un cadeau inestimable la réaction eût été la même. Il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment rester avec ce personnage, tout à coup. Yamamoto et Hitsugaya l'avaient choisi parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contact avec Gin, il le savait – comme avec n'importe qui, de toute façon. Mais il aurait peut-être du s'abstenir d'accepter. Le temps risquait d'être long.

- Et qui le leur a dit ? Huh ? Ca ne peut pas être Izuru… non. Bien trop craintif, peureux et couard. Mon petit scarabée peut-être ? C'est son orgueil qui est en jeu, tout de même…

- Ton petit… scarabée ? Coupa Ukitake, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Oh, je parle de Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hitsugaya Taichô ! (il rit) Ah, Jushiro, l'expression sur ton visage n'a aucun prix !

« Met là en sourdine une minute, tu veux ? » Pensa le capitaine sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu, d'ailleurs ? Continua Gin, insensible à l'expression agacée de son gardien. Il me manque beaucoup… Cela fait trois mois que je ne me suis pas amusé avec lui.

- Quoi, t'amuser avec lui ?! Tu veux dire qu'avec Toshiro…

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, coupa le prisonnier en arpentant la salle. J'ai mon honneur, Uki. Pas avec les gamins.

Il se tint le menton entre les doigts, et regarda au loin, pensif :

- Par contre, je dois avouer que le titre de capitaine déclenche en moi des frissons de désir incontrôlables…

Il planta son regard dans celui de son seul compagnon de cellule, le déshabillant entièrement mentalement. Jushiro observa sans ciller les yeux d'Ichimaru descendre petit à petit, s'attardant sur son torse, descendant encore, jusqu'à son nombril, puis…

Gin se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

- Arrête ça, ordonna Ukitake d'un ton neutre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Moi, j'aime bien…

Lentement, Gin s'approcha de Jushiro, un pas après l'autre, lascivement, penchant sans cesse la tête d'un côté, de l'autre, comme si son corps frêle n'était plus devenu qu'une brindille secouée par le vent. Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les faibles balancements de hanche suggestifs du criminel, qui sourit diaboliquement lorsqu'il vit l'expression profondément surprise et interdite de son gardien.

Gin, silencieusement, fut bientôt à la hauteur de Jushiro, qui se vissa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni même à parler. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Gin, mais il avait l'impression d'être paralysé par des avances qu'il ne désirait pas…

Gin laissa tomber le haut de son vêtement de détenu, révélant sa peau, blanche comme neige, et les muscles sculptés de son torse. Il fit lentement glisser sa main de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à ses abdominaux, qu'il caressa de manière bien trop érotique au goût de Jushiro.

Lentement, il se pencha en avant, de manière à se trouver à la hauteur d'Ukitake, toujours assis. Il posa une main légère sur son visage et la fit glisser sous son menton, relevant le regard du capitaine de la 13ème vers le sien, brûlant de désir inassouvi.

Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule du capitaine aux cheveux longs, lui ôtant toute envie de se redresser. Gin s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur Jushiro et lui pencha la tête en arrière, le dominant de sa hauteur.

Ukitake sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la situation irréelle. Il lança ses mains en avant pour repousser Gin, mais il n'osait pas toucher son torse nu, de peur de… Il ne savait même pas de quoi. A la place, Ichimaru, sourire aux lèvres, se saisit de ses deux poignets et les joignit lentement. Il les porta ensuite au-dessus de la tête de Jushiro, puis les fit passer derrière lui. Ukitake se tendit involontairement, ce que Gin prit pour une acceptation.

Il caressa lentement la mâchoire d'Ukitake du bout du pouce, puis s'empara de sa mâchoire. Il la releva de telle sorte que Jushiro ne puisse plus regarder que son visage, et ses cheveux argentés tombant sur ses yeux rieurs.

Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du capitaine.

Jushiro gémit faiblement, ce qui poussa Gin à renforcer la prise sur ses poignets et sa mâchoire, caressant toujours les lèvres du capitaine avec une insistance particulière. Ce dernier, complètement déboussolé, était incapable de réagir. Il était envahi de sentiments nouveaux qui se bousculaient en lui, les lèvres du prisonnier glissaient sur les siennes de telle manière qu'il lui semblait perdre la tête. Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier un baiser tel que celui-ci.

- Gin… murmura-t-il enfin, du bout des lèvres, en supplication envers celui qui semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Le prisonnier profita de ce que le capitaine entrouvrait ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue, qui entama une danse sensuelle, caressant sa voisine. Ukitake gémit de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ichimaru qui sourit dans leur baiser.

Petit à petit, Gin devint plus ferme, et sa langue devint plus dure contre celle de Jushiro. Il s'affola et commença de doux mouvements de va et vient, tout d'abord sur les lèvres du capitaine, puis, sans même que Jushiro s'en rende compte, sur son bassin.

Brutalement, Gin s'empara d'une importante mèche de cheveux d'Ukitake et tira pour lui faire pencher la tête davantage. Cela éveilla enfin le capitaine qui ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Gin qui, sans pouvoirs spirituels, était loin d'être puissant, et interrompit violemment le baiser en lançant le poing vers son visage. Le prisonnier ne put l'éviter. Il fut projeté au sol, au bas de Jushiro qui se releva, reprenant son souffle et lissant son shihakushô hâtivement.

- De quel droit … ? Commença-t-il d'une voix dure.

Gin, face contre sol, se redressa sur ses coudes et sur ses genoux, visiblement endolori par la violence du coup. Il porta sa main à sa joue et se retourna pour faire face à Ukitake. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard, teinté de rouge, suffit à ôter toute envie à son gardien de continuer sa phrase. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sonné, et s'assit sur un fauteuil, à distance respectable du capitaine perdu. Il ne dit pas un mot, reprenant simplement son t-shirt à manches longues bien trop grand pour lui et le passant par-dessus la tête de manière absente.

Interdit, Ukitake n'osait bouger. Il savait que ce que Gin venait d'essayer de faire n'était pas bien cependant, au fond de lui, il avait été sensible à ce baiser. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier à propos de sa propre personnalité ? Etait-il si faible d'esprit qu'il était sensible aux charmes d'un violeur sans remord aucun ?

Il n'aurait jamais du donner ce coup de poing. A présent, l'ambiance dans la salle gigantesque – et vide – était lourde, si lourde qu'il avait l'impression de plier sous son poids. Il ressentait à présent des remords à propos de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas déclenché par lui-même ce baiser n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.

Jamais.

Et pourtant, une petite étincelle d'envie luisait encore à l'intérieur de l'âme d'Ukitake.

- Je pensais… commença Gin, le regard dans le vide.

Ukitake le coupa en se rapprochant de lui et en lui soulevant le visage.

La joue du prisonnier était extrêmement rouge et menaçait de tourner au violacé. Elle était déjà gonflée et brûlante. Gin grimaça lorsque Jushiro passa la main sur la zone douloureuse.

- Pardon, fit Jushiro inconsciemment.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il recula brusquement et considéra Gin d'un œil sévère.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Ichimaru, s'écria-t-il presque, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que le prisonnier. Tu as commis des crimes d'effroyables crimes. Je ne te laisserai pas une fois de plus me toucher à nouveau. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Gin leva vers lui des yeux humides emplis de colère.

- Tu as aimé ça, Uki.

L'interpellé secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tais-toi. Juste… tais-toi.

Il considéra encore le visage du criminel, se demandant s'il devait aller lui chercher de la glace pour soulager son visage, mais secoua encore la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux blancs, avant de tourner les talons et de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Resté seul, Gin se leva pour se rasseoir sur son futon, quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'étendit de tout son long et positionna ses mains en oreiller derrière sa tête. Sa joue l'élançait. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur. Habituellement, son énergie spirituelle suffisait à atténuer la douleur, et même l'immunisait de certaines plaies qui auraient pu lui être fatales, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait comme démuni face à un vieil ennemi.

Ukitake n'y avait pas été à la légère. Il songea que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il aurait sûrement une grosse patate violacée à la place de la pommette.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait gâcher son plaisir. Loin de là.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Jushiro avait toujours été un idiot, mais Gin n'aurait jamais même osé espérer que cela soit si facile.

Il résista à l'envie de rire sans s'arrêter et se limita à un sombre gloussement. Si tous les capitaines étaient devenus si faibles, il allait être extrêmement facile de les manipuler à sa guise. Il avait sérieusement pensé, pendant un moment, que jamais Jushiro ne tomberait dans le panneau. La scène qui venait de se produire ne lui ressemblait pas. Gin, se donner, comme ça ? Quelle belle blague.

Il ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de rire froidement. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ukitake le voyait comme une victime. Certes, ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais cela fonctionnait. Il allait sortir d'ici, lorsque tout le monde se rendrait à l'évidence : Ichimaru Gin s'était repenti de ses crimes. Petit à petit, les remords s'étaient installés dans son cœur, il regrettait profondément tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, et il regrettait surtout d'être assouvi à de telles pulsions qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur et ternissaient sa vision de l'existence.

Son plan était en marche, et personne ne s'en doutait.

* * *

**Me revoilà !  
**

**Alors, verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Gin ? Est-ce que son idée de manipulation est bonne ? Ou bien n'est-ce pas un dangereux ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il arrivera vraiment à sortir de la Tour des Regrets ? **

**Plus important encore : pensez-vous que je suis bien parvenue à rendre compte de ses sentiments ? De son je-m'en-foutisme total ? Est-ce que la petite scène où Jushiro le frappe au visage a bien rendu ? Dites-moi tout, parce que je ne suis absolument pas sûre... ! **

**Bon, eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié (ou non, d'ailleurs). Merci à tous les suiveurs et tous les favs, merci aux revieweuses (Heinko, un p'tit signe de vie ? :D) et enfin merci à Kubo qui me laisse faire mumuse avec ses personnages, quand même. Gnihi. **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

PS : N'oubliez pas, les chapitres plus longs arrivent. Pas de panique ! (Dès le chapitre 6-7, environ, ils seront 1/3 plus long, et vers la fin, ils sont presque deux à deux fois et demi plus longs que ceux de Pulsions)


	4. Folie

**Pardonnez-moi pour le retard ! Hier a été une journée de folie, je vous épargne les détails, mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer durant assez de temps pour publier... C'est pour cela que, pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre 5 vendredi prochain, en rentrant des cours. Vraiment, vraiment désolée...**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, je tiens à remercier stephnew **(merci, tu me fais super plaisir !)**, Njut-Gadji **(ON SE CALME ! Mais merci :D. Et oui, je pense que pour le coup, Ukitake était assez inattendu... Mais non, désolée, on ne verra pas Komamura ! :O)**, shuhei **(haha, surpris ? :D merci beaucoup !)**, hilve **(merci beaucoup ! Meuhaha, Gin est irrécupérable...)** Coco-Nyan **(je t'ai ENFIN répondu ! Hâte d'avoir ta réponse ! (à moins que tu ne l'aies pas reçu ? O.O) ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas me flatter du tout, honnêtement, j'ai toujours l'impression que ce que j'écris ne dépasse pas le ras de pâquerettes, question qualité de rédaction et scénario, alors tu sais... Vos reviews me font plaisir, évidemment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes chevilles ne gonflent pas x))**, ByaRenFangirl **(je réponds à ton giga MP aussi vite que possible !)**, et kyomi **(en effet, je n'ai rien reçu ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le renvoies, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aime bien être en contact avec mes lecteurs :D)**. Merci infiniment à tous !**

**J'en profite pour dire à Benitsuki Tora que je ne tarderai pas à reviewer ses fics. Pas de soucis, miss, j'arriiiiiiive ! (gross tarée bonjour).**

**Pour ce chapitre, vous allez vous rendre compte que BRF disait vrai à propos de Renji, et ce dès la première phrase x). J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, j'avoue que je me suis pas mal amusée... (Comment ça, je me complais dans la douleur des personnages ? 'Vois pas de quoi vous parlez) (attendez de voir les chapitres suivants pour dire ça, bande de naïfs ! Niiiiiark !)**

**Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !**

Rated du chapitre : T+/M-.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Folie.**

Renji regrettait amèrement.

Il n'aurait jamais du dire à tout le Conseil du Gotei 13 qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Ce n'était pas vrai, et ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il était paralysé par la peur, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Si jamais Bya… son ancien capitaine se présentait à lui, il serait incapable de réagir, et il le savait très bien.

Malgré tout, il tenait à son honneur, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé l'aide de ses supérieurs. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, mettre tout ça de côté et se laisser faire simplement, mais ça n'était pas digne de lui. Ca n'était pas même digne d'un Fukutaichô. Et il espérait bien, un jour, récupérer son rang.

Il soupira alors qu'il pénétrait dans son habitation. Epuisé de sa matinée au Conseil, il s'allongea sur le futon et contempla le plafond.

Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfinement caché, cloîtré, et vivant dans la peur. Il devait dépasser cet état. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de Byakuya se présentait à lui, et il était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il ne parvenait plus à penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre que la haine, la douleur et la terreur qu'il avait ressenti.

Soudain, il ressentit une forte présence dans la pièce. Il poussa un petit cri en sursautant. Il se releva d'un bond et posa sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, à la ceinture.

- Qui est là ? Lança-t-il à la cantonnade, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait le tremblement de sa voix.

- Ce n'est que moi.

Matsumoto Rangiku émergea d'un endroit sombre de la pièce. Renji la considéra avec un air réprobateur. Il n'aimait pas être surpris de cette manière, pas après l'anxiété qui le hantait à chaque heure de la journée.

- C'est Toshi… Hitsugaya Taichô qui t'envoie ?

- Non, répondit elle en souriant, sincèrement gênée. Je suis venue de moi-même. Je ne dépends pas que de mon capitaine, tu sais.

Renji, rassuré, s'assit sur son futon et indiqua une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, pour que Rangiku puisse s'asseoir. La jeune femme suivit le conseil de son confrère et s'installa confortablement en face de lui. Elle tripota la chaine du collier qui ornait son coup et plongeait dans son immense poitrine, sans pouvoir se décider à parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, Rangiku ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à quelqu'un que j'apprécie ?

Renji eut un faible sourire.

- En me faisant sursauter, comme ça ? Pourquoi pas, mais tu m'as flanqué une sacrée trouille !

Elle gloussa silencieusement. Elle aimait la simplicité de l'ancien lieutenant, lorsqu'il n'était pas préoccupé par ses vieux démons. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il était tourmenté, elle comprenait certaines de ses attitudes, quand ils étaient tous ensemble notamment, avec Toshiro et elle. Elle comprenait à présent cette faille dans son regard, cette cicatrice dans son cœur.

- Renji… commença-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. (A cette phrase, l'interpellé se tendit.) Je suis vraiment désolée. Sincèrement. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, mais…

- Je ne comprends pas, Rangiku.

- Je suis au courant, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis au courant pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé, à Toshiro et à toi.

Renji cessa immédiatement de respirer. Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Rangiku, au courant… ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle soit au courant ! Il avait déjà l'impression de lire la pitié dans son regard et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, non, c'était impossible, impossible…

- Mais comment… articula-t-il enfin.

- J'étais là, ce matin, coupa-t-elle. Tu sais, la réunion du Conseil. Je vous ai espionné et ai tout entendu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant puisse t'arriver. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Renji. J'aurais du comprendre que tu n'étais pas en mission, j'aurais du davantage me méfier de Byakuya, et…

- Matsumoto, coupa l'ancien lieutenant.

Rangiku leva la tête et s'aperçut que Renji avait les yeux humides. Il était au bord des larmes.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça … ?

- Je voulais vous aider ! Se défendit la sulfureuse Shinigami. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi vous étiez différent, Toshiro et toi… Je pensais que je pourrais, je ne sais pas, arranger les choses…

- Tu ne peux pas.

Matsumoto se tut, incapable de continuer. La voix brisée du Shinigami déchu lui faisait énormément de peine, et elle se sentait coupable.

Renji enfouit son visage entre ses mains et un soubresaut agita ses épaules. La jeune femme, n'écoutant que son instinct, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Renji pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla celui-ci, son visage baigné de larmes émergeant d'entre ses mains. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Matsumoto !

La femme Shinigami se rassit sans un bruit. Elle se demandait comment Renji devait se sentir, à l'intérieur. Elle supposa qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer. C'était une situation qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamas vécue, et par respect pour l'ancien lieutenant, elle n'osait même pas se projeter, de peur de commencer à éprouver de la pitié, ce qu'apparemment, Renji refusait par-dessus tout.

Et en effet, Renji était envahi de sentiments contradictoires. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Rangiku qui n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions, mais à présent, qu'elle savait tout – et absolument tout, même ce qui concernait Gin – il avait peur qu'elle ne le voie plus jamais de la même façon. Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le voie comme une éternelle victime et que, par ce biais, elle touche du bout du doigt une vérité qui lui semblait indéniable, peu importe le temps qu'il passait à essayer de la contrer : il ne redeviendrait jamais du bon côté, et resterait jusqu'à sa mort dans cette prison de peur dans laquelle Byakuya l'avait enfermé.

Il frissonna. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle ne sache jamais. A présent, il en était sûr, des images couraient dans son esprit, des images dans lesquelles il se voyait, humilié, lamentable, recouvert de sang, et même… et même… violé…

Pourquoi avait-elle écouté, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?!

- Tu ne dois pas te définir en fonction de ça.

Renji sursauta et considéra Rangiku de son regard humide. La colère déformait son visage, pour autant la plantureuse jeune femme ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Si tu parviens à dépasser ça, tu pourras vivre bien des choses, des choses intéressantes, les choses de la vie, Renji. Tu ne dois pas te considérer comme une victime de viol (Renji frissonna en même temps qu'elle), toute ta vie. Tu l'as été, à présent considère que tu ne l'es plus. Tout cela est du passé, tu ne peux pas le changer. Mais je peux t'aider à aller de l'avant.

- … Comment ? Marmonna-t-il, la colère toujours palpable dans le ton de sa voix.

Matsmoto sourit.

- Tu pourrais commencer par sortir. On peut aller manger un morceau maintenant, si tu veux. Ou bien, on pourrait…

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, coupa-t-il.

- Renji…

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Rangiku, abasourdie, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais fut incapable de trouver les bons mots. Elle resta ici, attendant que Renji se calme et revienne.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Shinigami déchu se laissa tomber au sol, le visage baigné de larmes. Il serra les poings et les appuya contre son front, fort, très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie des étoiles.

Il avait du mal à respirer. C'était comme si son estomac s'était changé en pierre, ses poumons en plomb. L'impression d'étouffer se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure qu'il pensait à ce qu'allaient devenir ses prochaines relations avec la femme lieutenant si elle n'omettait pas son histoire – ce qui, bien sûr, était impossible.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura silencieusement. Peu à peu, les larmes lavèrent son esprit et clarifièrent ses pensées, mais les soubresauts de ses épaules ne voulaient pas cesser, tout comme le nœud dans sa gorge qui refusait de le laisser respirer et déglutir normalement. Moralement épuisé, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et laissa le courant chaud glisser sur son corps tout entier et le laver des pensées autodestructrices qui l'envahissaient.

Le reiatsu de Rangiku lui indiquait que la jeune femme était profondément préoccupée. Sans doute pensait-elle aux tourments que Renji avait endurés. Toutes les tortures qu'il avait du subir. C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait pu supporter. Il se demandait ce qu'elle, en pensait. Peut-être essayait-elle d'imaginer la terreur et l'humiliation que Renji avait ressenties. Peut-être essayait-elle de comprendre.

Renji espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Car tout ce qu'elle serait capable de ressentir serait de la pitié, toujours plus de pitié, et le Shinigami serait incapable de parler à nouveau à la femme lieutenant sans voir dans ses yeux le reflet de sa propre terreur, celle qui l'avait tant hantée, celle qui le ramenait à la vie sans pour autant lui permettre de vivre par lui-même.

Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était ce que Rangiku faisait, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il ferma les yeux et passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière et les plaquant sur le sommet de sa tête. La mèche que Byakuya avait coupée avait repoussé, cependant il pouvait encore sentir la morsure du métal dévastateur sur son cuir chevelu. Il lui avait semblé qu'on lui arrachait sa propre vie. Ces cheveux étaient un symbole, et même cela, Byakuya n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir contre lui.

Il se savonna, se rinça à l'eau froide et sortit, frissonnant. Il entoura une serviette de bain épaisse autour de sa taille, essora ses cheveux et les laissa glisser sur sa peau nue et dégoulinante.

Il se regarda dans le miroir d'en face. Il avait repris du poids, depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était observé dans un miroir, mais cependant pas assez pour faire de lui le puissant Fukutaichô qu'il avait été. Ses tatouages étaient le seul vestige de sa gloire passée, gloire qu'il avait perdue lorsque la lueur d'appréhension était apparue dans ses yeux et n'avait plus jamais voulu le quitter.

Soudain, il sursauta. Quelque chose derrière lui avait bougé.

Il résista à l'immense tentation de se retourner, et continua plutôt à scruter le miroir. Le mur derrière lui devenait de plus en plus flou, comme si quelque chose… passait devant, à très grande vitesse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait… ?

Lorsqu'il comprit, le cerveau de Renji se figea, tout comme son corps. Même ses pensées se turent, et le silence fut la seule chose qui resta à l'ancien lieutenant dévoré par la terreur. Il était incapable de prononcer un mot.

Son ancien capitaine était là. Byakuya se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Il sentit soudain la morsure du métal froid d'un zanpakuto sur sa gorge, tandis qu'une main qu'il connaissait désormais trop bien se plaquait sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à pencher sa tête en arrière. Il eut le réflexe de se débarrasser de son bâillon en levant les bras, mais la pression grandissante du sabre sur sa gorge offerte l'en dissuada.

Il avait fermé les yeux, de peur de perdre même l'usage de ses pensées, mais son ouïe ne le trompa pas lorsque Byakuya s'approcha de son oreille, et lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent la peau de Renji, accompagnant cette fausse douceur de paroles prometteuses.

- Me revoilà…

Le cœur de l'ancien lieutenant cessa de battre. Il sentit que son tortionnaire faisait lentement glisser la lame de son Senbonzakura contre sa gorge, savourant son expression terrorisée.

- Je t'ai manqué, Renji ? Murmura l'ancien capitaine d'une voix glaciale.

L'interpellé laissa échapper un demi gémissement, ce à quoi Byakuya réagit en renversant plus encore sa tête en arrière, et en braquant sur sa gorge la pointe de son zanpakuto.

- Shh, shh… murmura-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on t'entende…

Il relâcha enfin son ancien lieutenant qui s'éloigna prestement en reprenant son souffle.

Il regarda pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois le visage de son tortionnaire, celui à cause de qui sa vie était devenue un Enfer.

Il n'avait étrangement pas changé. Toujours égal à lui-même. Ce sourire si glacial que Renji avait eu le loisir d'observer si souvent, celui qui l'avait hanté à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir cesser d'y penser, était toujours inscrit sur son visage, comme une promesse des évènements à venir.

Le Shinigami tatoué se souvint brusquement que son zanpakuto était là. Juste là, à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en emparer. Il pouvait combattre. Il en avait la force…

Pourtant, pas un seul de ses muscles ne bougea. Son esprit semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps, paralysé par la peur.

Son intuition lui hurlait d'appeler à l'aide – après tout, Matsumoto se trouvait dans la pièce à côté – mais il savait qu'il mettrait la jeune femme en danger s'il faisait ça. Et il ne pouvait décidément pas s'y résoudre.

Peut-être que sa volonté prenait le pas sur ses terreurs, finalement.

Il parvint finalement à tendre le bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de Zabimaru, qu'il brandit fièrement. Le contact de son sabre lui redonna un peu confiance en soi, mais il savait que de toute façon, il était perdu, quoi qu'il fasse.

L'Enfer allait recommencer.

Byakuya était revenu.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses trois mois n'aurait comme jamais existé. Il se retrouverait au point de départ, toujours ce même point, auquel les chaînes mentales de sa propre folie le rattachaient sans cesse. Cette caverne sombre, si sombre, dans lequel il avait passé la partie de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier le plus au monde…

Il se surprit à frissonner et claquer des dents. Il renforça sa prise sur Zabimaru, attendant un geste de son ancien supérieur.

- Tu ne cries pas ? C'est bien. Tu as compris. Bon !

Renji haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Brusquement, Byakuya sauta à la gorge de Renji qui ne put esquisser un geste. Bien trop tard, il leva le bras pour attaquer l'ancien capitaine, mais celui-ci contra l'attaque comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire coup de vent. Renji baissa le bras mais garda Zabimaru dans sa main, le tenant fermement.

Byakuya renforça la prise sur sa gorge, et Renji laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il empoigna le bras de son tortionnaire et essaya de se hisser, dans une tentative quasi désespérée pour respirer normalement.

Sans prévenir, Byakuya enfonça Senbonzakura dans sa cuisse.

Renji ne put se retenir de hurler de douleur. Il hurla aussi lorsque les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté de freiner revinrent noyer son esprit tout entier, les souvenirs d'humiliation qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier pour de bon, mais qui avaient toujours été présents, bien cachés, mais présents dans sa mémoire.

- Renji ?!

De l'autre côté de la porte, Matsumoto s'affolait et allait probablement intervenir prochainement.

- Oh, mais tu es accompagné… murmura Byakuya, froidement.

Il souleva Renji par le cou de manière à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol et fit bouger la lame de Senbonzakura à l'intérieur des chairs de son prisonnier. Ce dernier se tendit sous la douleur mais empêcha tout son de sortir de sa bouche.

- Renji, est-ce que tout va bien ? Retentit la voix de Rangiku, juste derrière la porte.

Dans un grand geste, Byakuya retira sa lame et laissa Renji tomber au sol. Celui-ci reprit difficilement son souffle. Il tenta de se relever, mais son tortionnaire l'en empêcha. Il abattit sa lame sur le dos de Renji qui se cambra pour échapper à la douleur. Aussitôt, l'ancien capitaine s'assit à califourchon sur son prisonnier et leva la lame de Senbonzakura au-dessus de ta poitrine.

- C'est la fin, Renji.

_C'est la fin._

Byakuya planta son sabre à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Renji qui hurla sous la déflagration qui envahit son corps. Il plissa les yeux à l'extrême, persuadé que sa dernière heure était venue.

- Renji !

Il entendit Rangiku pénétrer dans la petite salle avec un grand bruit. Elle avait probablement du enfoncer la porte. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de Byakuya.

- Que…

Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il cracha une grande partie du sang qui montait dans sa gorge, qui se répandit sur le sol.

Matsumoto se pencha sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Elle retira brutalement le sabre de sa poitrine. Renji étouffa un hurlement et se tendit sous la douleur. Matsumoto appliqua ensuite ses deux mains sur la plaie et lança un sort de Kidô.

- Bya… kuya… Articula difficilement le Shinigami agonisant.

- Que dis-tu ? S'écria presque Rangiku en se figeant.

- Son… sabre… il a laissé… son sab-

Brusquement, Renji écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas Senbonzakura qui gisait là après que Rangiku l'avait retiré de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le sabre de son ancien tortionnaire.

Le sabre qui était recouvert de son propre sang, qu'il avait eu dans sa propre poitrine l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était le sien. C'était Zabimaru.

Sans attendre que Matsumoto finisse, il se redressa sur les coudes, ignorant la douleur qui, pourtant, lui déchira le torse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … ?

- Tu t'es enfoncé ton sabre dans la poitrine, Renji, marmonna Rangiku d'un air absent.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas –

Et pourtant, cela semblait évident.

Byakuya n'était pas là. Byakuya n'avait jamais été là. Comment aurait-il pu rentrer ? Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il avait verrouillé la porte, et quand bien même, Matsumoto l'aurait vu.

Et pourtant, Renji refusait de voir l'évidence. Il refusait d'admettre une vérité qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps déjà. Cela lui avait semblait si réel…

Byakuya n'est pas venu, Renji… Il n'y avait que toi, dans cette salle de bain…

Renji se recroquevilla sur lui-même et serra sa tête entre ses mains.

Il était en train de devenir fou.

Tellement fou qu'il s'était infligé une blessure au niveau de la cuisse et de la poitrine – blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle – en pensant que c'était Byakuya qui le faisait.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Rangiku le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait fort contre lui. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, consciente que l'ancien lieutenant venait à nouveau de perdre tous ses repères. S'il ne pouvait plus lui-même différencier la réalité de ses hallucinations morbides et terrifiantes, qui le ferait ?

- C-ca va aller, Renji. Je te le promets. Je t'aiderai.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Est-ce que le rôle joué par Matsumoto vous plaît, jusqu'à présent ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle devrait aller voir Gin, ou non ? Qu'en est-il de Renji ? Selon vous, est-ce qu'il va parvenir à oublier son passé et redevenir Renji à nouveau ?**

**Pleiiin de questions ! :D**

**La semaine prochaine, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je publierai le chapitre vendredi soir.**

**Merci d'être passé par ici, merci d'avoir lu, merci de suivre, merci de laisser vos avis... MERCI !**

**Gros bisous à tous, et passez une bonne semaine !**


	5. Echange de bons procédés

**Bonsoir !  
Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre vendredi soir au lieu de samedi pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois (Et puis parce que c'est Pâques aussi) (chocolaaaaaat !)**

**Comment allez-vous, en cette belle soirée de vendredi, alors que les cours sont terminés et qu'un fabuleux week-end de trois jours s'offre à vous...? Non parce que, euh, personnellement, j'ai sommeil.  
*dors*  
C'est fou à quel point je peux parler pour ne rien dire, des fois...**

**Bref ! Cette semaine, je tiens à remercier Juuri-San **(je ne dirai rien *siffle*)**, ByaRenFangirl **(je te réponds ce soir, promis, dès que j'ai fini de poster ce chapitre, je m'y colle ! Argh !)**, Njut-Gadji **(eheheh... Pauuuuuvre Renji, n'est-ce pas ? ;). Et non, pas de Komamura, espèce de perverse :D)**, ainsi que shuhei **(tu n'aimes pas Matsumoto ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas si récurrente que ça finalement, mais comment cela se fait-il, que tu ne l'aimes pas ? O.O)**. J'enjoins les autres à me laisser vos avis. Ca fait plaisir, et en plus de ça, ça me permet VRAIMENT de m'améliorer et de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou pas. Je peux changer pas mal de choses si vous êtes nombreux à me dire qu'un pan de l'histoire sonne faux, ou bien je peux accentuer un certain caractère, ou bien... Pleiiin de choses ! N'oublions pas que la fanfiction (postée, j'entends, pas celle que l'on garde bien à l'abri sur son ordinateur pour son usage personnel) est avant tout un travail de fan pour les fans. ^^**

**Mon speech terminé, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! A tout de suite. **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M- (malgré une toute ch'tite référence, rien de grave)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Echange de bons procédés.**

- Ukitake ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Toshiro, abasourdi, considéra le capitaine aux cheveux longs sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Il se triturait les mains en tous sens, apparemment incapable de trouver la sérénité.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi, et se pencha vers le petit capitaine :

- Puis-je rentrer ? Fit-il d'une voix timide.

Toshiro, après une courte hésitation, hocha la tête et se décala pour le laisser passer. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Juste après la réunion, il avait regagné son habitation et essayé de retrouver un certain calme, même s'il n'était que superficiel. La révélation des évènements l'avait épuisé. Il ne pensait qu'il ressentirait un tel vide d'énergie, et pourtant, les faits étaient là : il se sentait complètement absent. Il était plus ou moins satisfait que Renji ait prit la parole courageusement, rappelant à tous les autres – et surtout à lui, il devait l'admettre – qu'Abarai Fukutaichô était toujours présent en son for intérieur, et qu'il reviendrait en tant voulu, tôt ou tard. Mais outre ce sentiment, tout ce que Toshiro retirait du Conseil de ce matin était la chose suivante : il avait profondément déstabilisé tous les capitaines du Gotei 13. Ses confrères savaient que Gin avait commis quelque chose d'irréparable, mais ils n'avaient jamais envisagé les évènements qui s'étaient réellement produits.

A l'issue de cette réunion, Ukitake Jushiro s'était vu attribuer la garde du prisonnier dans la Tour des Regrets par Yamamoto – c'était un ordre indiscutable. Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs avait semblé l'accepter sans grande conviction mais sans refus non plus. Et pourtant, actuellement, il semblait en proie à de violents sentiments contradictoires.

Il aurait du se trouver avec Gin, en ce moment présent. Le fait était qu'il n'était pas dans la Tour des Regrets, mais bel et bien chez Toshiro.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Gin ? Tu dois assurer sa protection. Même si ça me répugne, cet enfoiré a le droit de ne pas mourir…

Jushiro tourna la tête, honteux.

- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, Toshiro.

- C'est Hitsugaya Taichô.

- Toshiro, s'il te plait, insista Ukitake en reportant son regard sur le petit capitaine à l'expression sévère.

L'interpellé soupira profondément et se débarrassa de son katana qui lui pesait, dans son dos. Il se demandait pourquoi Jushiro n'était pas en compagnie de Gin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Le prisonnier avait été désisté de ses fonctions, et son reiatsu avait été scellé. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer de si grave pour que Jushiro requière son aide en ayant l'air aussi déboussolé ?

Il agita la main, faisant signe à l'autre Shinigami de développer.

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Gin, et…

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Les choses ne se sont pas passées tout à fait comme je l'aurais espéré.

Toshiro arqua un sourcil mais résista à la tentation de presser le pauvre capitaine qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un fantôme.

- Ichimaru m'a fait des avances, avoua finalement Jushiro dans un souffle.

Le petit capitaine ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, cela arriverait – Gin n'était qu'un pervers sadique de toute façon – mais il n'avait pas pensé à l'effet que cela aurait pu avoir sur son gardien. Ukitake n'aurait pas du se sentir alarmé de la sorte.

Serait-il possible que… ?

- Quelle sorte d'avances ? Demanda-t-il gravement, connaissant dores et déjà la réponse de son confrère.

- Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, nous aurions fait l'amour, Toshiro, lâcha Ukitake.

Le petit capitaine fronça les sourcils. Ukitake était d'une innocence rare. Lui-même ne pouvait pas utiliser l'expression « faire l'amour » pour évoquer Gin. C'était bien plus simple que cela, le violeur ne s'attardait pas sur des notions telles que l'amour et le plaisir mutuellement offert. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, il l'avait compris il y avait trois mois de cela, lorsqu'il avait surpris Izuru et son supérieur au moment fatidique.

_« Je le baisais, Toshiro. »_

Le petit capitaine frissonna lorsqu'il se rappela les circonstances dans lesquelles Gin avait prononcé cette phrase lorsqu'il était faible, presque nu, dans la salle de bain du lieutenant blond, Gin le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Il secoua la tête. Tout ceci était du passé. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attacher à des évènements qu'il ne revivrait guère de toute façon.

- Raconte-moi.

Et Jushiro lui fit un bref résumé de la scène, détournant le regard chaque fois qu'il employait les mots « baiser » et « va et viens ». Toshiro était de plus en plus abattu à mesure que le capitaine avançait dans son récit et que les détails se faisaient plus précis.

- … Et quand il m'a empoigné les cheveux et a tiré en arrière, ça m'a, en quelque sorte, réveillé, finit-il. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui infliger un coup de poing. Tu comprends, je me sentais complètement perdu… J'avais été sensible à ce qu'il avait fait ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas correct…

Toshiro garda le silence alors qu'Ukitake poursuivait la description de ses sentiments contradictoires. Le petit capitaine était en proie à de vifs questionnements.

Gin ne se donnait pas de cette manière. Si Ukitake n'avait rien omis – ce dont il ne doutait pas, étant de nature particulièrement honnête – alors Gin avait agi comme s'il avait voulu donner du plaisir à son gardien, ce qui ne correspondait _pas du tout_ à sa personnalité profonde. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cet aspect.

- Je crois qu'il regrette profondément, tu sais, Toshiro. Je crois que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un peu d'affection… Il n'en a jamais eu, pas sincèrement, tu comprends ?

Toshiro se figea.

Maintenant, c'était évident.

Gin n'avait pas pu se donner par simple désir de faire plaisir – c'était une notion qui lui était étrangère. Non, décidément, chaque acte de l'ancien capitaine était intéressé, et celui-là n'était sûrement pas une exception. La raison pour laquelle il avait voulu se donner à son gardien était simple : il voulait l'attendrir. L'attendrir jusqu'à lui faire baisser totalement sa garde…

- Il est en train de te manipuler, Ukitake. Concentre-toi. Réfléchis. Gin est un _violeur sadique_. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il peut se repentir si facilement ?

- Mais… il m'a semblé sensible, et fragile, pendant un instant…

- Parce qu'il _voulait _ que tu le voies ainsi, insista-t-il. Et rien d'autre. Il voulait que tu te dises qu'il regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait que tu en informes le conseil et qu'on le fasse sortir.

Jushiro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu entends ? Moi vivant, Gin ne sortira pas de la Tour des Regrets.

La colère dans ses yeux clairs alluma une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Ukitake. Mais Toshiro voulait qu'il comprenne. Il _fallait_ qu'il comprenne, et ce par tous les moyens. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gin sortir de là, pas après tout ce qu'il avait infligé à Izuru et Renji.

Le rire macabre de l'ancien capitaine résonna dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais Ukitake le devança :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Tu n'as pas vu la lueur dans son regard. Il est brisé de l'intérieur, il n'attend qu'une seule chose : un peu de compréhension de notre part. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature, elle était trop forte, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il a tout le temps de penser à ses actes, il se rend compte à quel point il avait faux… Il veut juste quelqu'un pour l'aimer sincèrement…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du petit capitaine de reste bouche bée.

Gin avait donc réussi. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour convaincre Ukitake.

- Dans ce cas, si tout va bien, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Tenta-t-il désespérément.

- Parce que tu es le seul qui connaît son côté sombre, répondit le Shinigami du tac au tac. Tu es le seul qui peut l'aider à effacer ce mauvais côté, j'en suis persuadé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Toshiro ne comprenait pas. Il pensait voir où le capitaine voulait en venir, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

- Kira croit être amoureux de lui, mais il est juste aveuglé par sa dépendance à sa partie négative. Ce n'est pas lui qui peut le soigner de ses pulsions. C'est toi, Toshiro.

Le petit capitaine haussa les sourcils.

- Il t'a réclamé, tout à l'heure, continua Jushiro. Il veut te voir. Je suis sûr qu'il peut revenir du bon côté, il faut juste que tu… que tu…

- Que je l'_aide _? Lâcha Toshiro, abasourdi.

Ukitake hocha la tête.

- Je refuse. C'est non.

Il marqua un temps et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'organiser ses pensées.

- Ichimaru ne mérite même pas qu'on le traite avec respect. Tu n'as pas vu, de tes propres yeux, ce qu'il a infligé à son lieutenant. Tu ne sais pas, Jushiro, tu n'as tout simplement aucune idée…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, coupa-t-il, alors que tu es celui d'entre nous qui est le plus attaché à la justice et à l'honnêteté ? Comment peux-tu ne pas lui accorder de seconde chance ?

Toshiro détourna le regard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Jushiro était définitivement convaincu qu'Ichimaru avait toujours une partie sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Toshiro en reportant son attention sur le capitaine.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, répéta Ukitake, d'une voix plus puissante. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux après… Après _ça_. Et ça ne va pas l'aider. En plus, il lui faut toujours une protection…

- C'est du chantage.

Ukitake sourit, désolé.

- Peut-être. Mais je t'en supplie, essaie de le comprendre… il est –

- Il n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices plus horribles les unes que les autres.

- C'est un être sensible, continua Jushiro. Essaie de voir cette partie là de son âme. Il n'est pas foncièrement horrible.

Toshiro jura entre ses dents.

Ils cessèrent tous deux de parler. Ukitake sentait déjà qu'il avait gagné, un fin sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

Toshiro, lui, ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Gin s'y était pris pour apprivoiser un capitaine du Gotei 13 à un point aussi accentué, mais il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver aux autres. De plus, si Ukitake refusait de revenir pour occuper son poste de garde à la Tour des Regrets, cela ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était le seul à connaître la nature profonde du prisonnier. Il devait se servir de cette connaissance. Gin ne pourrait pas le corrompre, à lui. Ce serait proprement impossible.

Mais cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir revoir l'ancien capitaine. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de lui faire face sans afficher l'appréhension qui le tiraillait. Il était peut-être un puissant capitaine, mais il y avait des pensées contre lesquelles il ne pouvait combattre.

Gin était juste un psychopathe. Tout ce qu'il voulait était s'amuser avec lui il le savait très bien. Il en avait pris conscience dès la fois où le sadique argenté n'avait pu se retenir et avait du… se rendre dans la salle de bain sous peine de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de son érection. Erection provoquée par la vue de son « petit scarabée » soumis, en dessous de lui.

Toshiro frissonna. Cela allait être très difficile.

Mais il n'était pas un capitaine du Gotei 13 sans raison.

- C'est d'accord, siffla-t-il finalement. Je serai son gardien.

* * *

Matsumoto se retourna pour la troisième fois sans cesser d'avancer, pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait. Elle marchait d'un pas résolu mais avait les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine, et ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression de réflexion intense. Et elle se retournait beaucoup trop pour être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Avait-elle raison, en allant rendre visite à Gin ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Et lui, voulait-il qu'elle vienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle était au courant de tout ?

Plus elle avançait, moins elle était sûre de vouloir franchir les grandes portes en face d'elle. « Tu devrais être avec Renji », pensait-elle. « Tu devrais être en train de le protéger, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… »

Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle était venue. Ce n'était absolument pas rationnel. Et de toute façon, Renji avait besoin d'elle – il fallait qu'elle y retourne.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ralenti sa marche au fur et à mesure que ses pensées allaient et venaient, aussi, elle s'arrêta finalement. Les grandes portes blanches qui menaient au pont d'accès à la Tour des Regrets n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire et elle pourrait y accéder.

Elle pouvait aller voir Gin.

Pendant un court instant, elle tendit le bras, et elle se prit à rougir. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de parler de nouveau à son ami. Son Gin.

Mais elle secoua la tête et baissa le bras. Non. Elle avait bien trop peur de s'apercevoir que Toshiro avait dit la vérité qu'elle ne voulait même pas essayer de parler à Gin. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que son Taichô n'aurait jamais menti sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. L'espoir restait, certes, mais c'était un espoir idiot et naïf.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva de nouveau la main, l'air résigné. Elle fit quelque pas et toucha enfin les grandes portes.

Rangiku entendit un grand bruit métallique, de nombreux rouages qui s'actionnaient, puis les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir pour lui laisser le choix d'emprunter le pont. Elle déglutit et se surprit à faire un pas en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller le voir. Elle avait peur de lui, elle ne voulait pas traverser ce pont, elle ne pouvait pas, peut-être même n'avait-elle pas le droit…

Elle franchit le pont, les membres tremblants.

L'esprit vide de toute pensée, elle marcha calmement jusqu'aux autres portes qui, elles, menaient à la grande salle spacieuse de la Tour des Regrets. Sans même réfléchir cette fois, elle se prépara à actionner les commandes pour ouvrir la prison, mais, la main à quelques millimètres de la façade, elle se figea.

Il se passait quelque chose. Il se passait quelque chose _à l'intérieur. _

Alarmée mais pas assez inconsciente pour se précipiter, elle tendit l'oreille, la tête penchée en avant. Elle entendait bien des cris, et des bruits de verre brisé, mais il ne semblait y avoir que Gin à l'intérieur. Du moins n'entendait-elle que lui. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se battît contre qui que ce fût.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit, suivi de peu par le bruit d'un meuble violemment poussé contre le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un verre voler en éclats. Puis plus rien. La respiration saccadée, elle se pencha plus encore, pour essayer d'entendre de nouveau quelque chose, mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Plus rien.

Comme si tout d'un coup, il n'était plus là.

Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure, presque inaudible. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage.

- Je le… je le…

Gin, car c'était bien sa voix, scandait quelque chose.

- Je vais le…

Matsumoto fit quelques pas en arrière. A présent, elle devait l'admettre, elle avait peur. Gin avait visiblement une crise de colère. Et tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus envie d'être là. Plus du tout.

_- Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !_

Rangiku plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche alors que les cris de Gin augmentaient en intensité sonore. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'avait jamais vu – jamais entendu – Gin dans cet état-là.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à ouvrir, pour de bon, cette fois, mais un nouveau hurlement de Gin la fit violemment sursauter.

_- JE VAIS LE TUEEEEER !_

Ce cri, inhumain, glaça le sang dans ses veines. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Gin ?

Mais alors que celui-ci recommençait à briser des objets tout autour de lui, Rangiku, prise d'une terreur folle, fit volte-face et courut, courut le plus loin possible, le plus loin possible de Gin et de sa folie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Elle ne voulait rien savoir…

Elle ne voulait rien savoir.

* * *

**... Et me revoilà.  
**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de Gin ? **

**Normalement, la mise en perspective de ces deux scènes devraient mieux vous mettre sur la piste de ce qui ne va pas avec lui (oui non parce que personne ne devient psychopathe en claquant des doigts, quand même). Avant, la scène de Matsumoto qui essaie de lui rendre visite était placée bien plus tard dans l'avancement de l'histoire, mais ça laissait penser autre chose que ce que je voulais vraiment faire passer. Vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre grand-chose à mon charabia, mais tout s'éclairera plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! **

**Et sinon, vous pensez que Rangiku aurait du rentrer, ou pas ? Et avez-vous une opinion personnelle sur la crise de nerf de Gin ? **

**Voilà, j'ai à peu près fini avec mes questions. **

**Hâte de voir Toshiro et Gin réunis dans la même pièce ? _Seuls ?_ Hinhin, je suis diabolique... :D **

**A samedi prochain, lecteurs chéris ! **

**Merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	6. Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Gyahahaaa, je suis enfin en vacaaaaances ! *danse en sifflotant* ... Bref, vous vous en fichez. **

**Aloooors, cette semaine, je tiens à remercier kyomi **(effectivement, je n'ai toujours rien reçu :/. Tu peux aussi laisser ton mail dans une review, pour que je te contacte, si tu veux :). Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup !)**, ByaRenFangirl **(encore et toujours... Meuhaha, je ne me lasse pas de tes pavés !)**, Njut-Gadji **(Haha, parfois, l'enfermement ne suffit pas à maîtriser la folie... Elle ne fait même que l'empirer ;))**, Makae **(eh bonjour, toi ! Ca fait longtemps ! Merci :D)**, Juuri-san **(hey, je crois que je vais perdre un tympan, à force... Héhé ;))**, et pour finir, je souhaite la bienvenu à Tilicia, première revieweuse étrangère ! *_* **(la classe... Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !)**.**

**Pour ce chapitre, je précise que ce qui est écrit à la première personne est un flashback (vous ne vous en seriez jamais douté, avec le nom du chapitre !), je pense que, si vous avez l'esprit tordu, ça devrait vous aider à comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.. Sinon, eh bien, je pense que tout s'éclaircira plus tard, en temps voulu ! Mais c'est vrai que les raisons de ce qui se passe dans ce flashback sont floues... Voire carrément obscures. **

**Bref, je m'égare ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre. **

Rated du chapitre : M.(histoire d'être sûre...)**  
**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs. **

Jushiro Ukitake sortit de l'habitation de Toshiro en faisant preuve d'un calme remarquable, compte tenu de la quantité innombrable de questions qu'il se posait.

En effet, l'accident avec Gin lui avait laissé le sentiment désagréable d'un désir inassouvi, et il se sentait mal à l'idée de savoir qu'il aurait aimé que cela ne s'arrête pas. Oui, lui, Ukitake, aurait aimé coucher avec Ichimaru Gin.

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il si faux ?

Après tout, il était plutôt beau garçon. Et la manière qu'il avait eu de le charmer, tel un serpent, alors qu'il était incapable de se défendre, aussi pur qu'un enfant, en attente d'une sentence qui se faisait longue… Jushiro n'en doutait pas : le prisonnier savait s'y prendre.

Il avait conscience des crimes qu'il avait perpétré. Il les connaissait. Cependant, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que s'imaginer encore avec lui, au sommet de la Tour des Regrets. Il ne cessait de se remémorer le contact de ses lèvres fines, souriantes, caressant les siennes, tantôt violemment, tantôt avec une grâce sans nom. Il avait constamment en tête le souvenir du torse nu de celui qui l'avait charmé, durant quelques minutes…

Il se demandait s'il éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour lui, ou s'il ressentait juste de la pitié. Après tout, Gin, en le charmant de cette manière, lui avait fait une promesse – celle selon laquelle il était désolé, il regrettait, et tout ce qu'il voulait était que son pardon soit accordé, peu importe par qui. En l'occurrence, Ukitake lui accordait.

« N'a-t-on pas tous besoin d'affection ? Ne devenons-nous pas tous fous, enfermés dans une prison de solitude, dont chaque jour les murs se font plus denses ? » C'était ce que le capitaine de la 13ème division pensait. C'était même ce dont il était convaincu.

Il marchait au hasard des rues, cherchant vainement la paix intérieure dans des questions sans réponses.

Mieux valait qu'il ne revoie pas Gin. Plus jamais. Il se sentirait bien trop coupable de l'avoir frappé – et de cette manière d'avoir refusé de l'écouter une seule seconde – et de s'être détourné d'une âme en peine qui avait besoin d'aide. Sauf, peut-être, si Gin se repentait entièrement, sauf si le criminel en lui disparaissait complètement pour laisser place à sa véritable personnalité, celle qu'il essayait de cacher par-dessus tout, celle qu'Ukitake avait pu déceler, pendant quelques minutes, lors de leur baiser partagé…

- Ukitake Taichô ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux. Izuru Kira, lieutenant de la 3ème division, le considérait, préoccupé. Il se rendit compte que ses poings étaient serrés sur les plis de son shihakushô. Il calma immédiatement la tension de ses nerfs et, avec un sourire gêné, lissa sa tenue traditionnelle du revers de la main.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Kira, apparemment inquiet.

- O-oui… Répondit Jushiro d'une voix absente. Oui.

Le lieutenant blond s'approcha d'avantage, pas vraiment convaincu.

_Oh, et puis zut._

- En fait, non, se reprit-il, ça ne va pas bien. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

- De m-me parler ? Ou de parler à quelqu'un ?

- Non. De _te_ parler.

Izuru déglutit difficilement. Jushiro se sentit désolé pour lui, mais il voulait réellement lui parler. Lui, qui avait été, en quelque sorte, à sa place, qui s'était posé les mêmes questions que lui…

Il frissonna lorsqu'une image d'Izuru, le… sexe de Gin dans la bouche, s'imposa à lui, mais il la chassa le plus vite possible sans, espérait-il, avoir laissé paraître quoi que ce soit.

- Je peux vous inviter chez moi ?

* * *

Ukitake referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je vous offre du saké ?

- Volontiers.

Izuru s'éclipsa, laissant Jushiro seul, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées torturées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas raconter au lieutenant blond ce qu'il s'était produit avec son ancien capitaine ? Il ne le pouvait décemment pas. Cependant, il était extrêmement curieux quant aux sentiments d'Izuru envers son ancien capitaine. Mais il en était de même il ne pouvait pas décemment ne fût-ce qu'envisager de lui parler comme s'il était question du beau temps à ce propos.

Il voulut s'enfuir, simplement, et faire comme s'il n'était jamais passé, mais le retour d'Izuru, deux verres de boisson dans les mains, lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds. Il tendit un verre à Jushiro qui s'empressa de le prendre pour débarrasser son collègue. Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et savoura la chaleur qui descendait progressivement tout le long de son torse, s'éparpillant dans ses muscles et calmant ses appréhensions.

Les deux Shinigamis s'assirent tous deux en silence. Jushiro ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le silence, tout comme Izuru qui ne savait pas comment faire.

- Alors ? S'enquit finalement le blond. Vous vouliez me parler ?

Jushiro hocha la tête et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière.

- Tu sais qu'un Conseil a eu lieu, hier ?

Tant qu'à commencer par quelque chose, autant valait pour le pauvre lieutenant qu'il sache que son histoire était connue. Il ne s'était pas présenté au Conseil, sûrement par peur des regards critiques auquel il n'aurait pu échapper de toute façon. Ukitake se demandait s'il n'avait pas plutôt préféré oublier que la partie la plus intime de sa vie avait été révélée à une quantité non négligeable de personnes supplémentaires.

D'autant plus que son image en avait, forcément, été entachée. Jushiro lui-même ne pouvait que le reconnaître : le lieutenant avait considérablement baissé dans son estime, et il faisait partie des capitaines les plus tolérants. Qu'en était-il des autres ? Qu'en avait pensé Kenpachi ? Mayuri ?

Izuru hocha la tête gravement.

- Alors, vous savez tous…

Ce fut au tour de Jushiro de se murer dans le silence le temps que le lieutenant accepte l'idée.

- Qui vous l'a narré ? Renji ? Toshiro ? Ou Gin lui-même ?

- Toshiro, fit Ukitake paisiblement.

Izuru tourna rageusement son visage sur le côté, retenant une rage non feinte. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère que le capitaine ne connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'investir réellement dans quelque affaire que ce fût, il était toujours un peu maladroit, pas tout à fait présent psychologiquement, systématiquement dans la lune… Comme s'il était ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En fait, Izuru n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à son capitaine. Ukitake le réalisait à présent. Et c'était autour de Gin qu'il avait construit sa vie, ses pensées, ses ambitions. Tout avait toujours été en fonction d'Ichimaru.

Il n'était pas qualifié pour comprendre, cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, contenant sa colère tant bien que mal. Il vous a dit que j'étais une victime, c'est ça ? Que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Est-ce qu'il – oh, je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça, l'imbécile – est-ce qu'il m'a comparé à Renji ?

- N-non… Marmonna Ukitake dans une volonté presque vaine de calmer le lieutenant. Il a été plutôt neutre. Je veux dire – il n'a pas vraiment pris parti ou quoi que ce soit. Il a juste… eh bien, étalé les faits. Simplement.

Izuru serra les lèvres pour éviter de répondre quoi que ce fût de désobligeant. La mèche de cheveux blonds qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage tremblotait de rage.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois une victime.

Le lieutenant blond leva les yeux et considéra le capitaine avec étonnement, un sourcil arqué. Ukitake soutint patiemment son regard.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à être profondément amoureux de quelqu'un, reprit Ukitake.

- Ne dites pas ça. Au fond de vous, vous pensez que c'est pathétique. Ne me mentez pas en pensant que je suis faible et abattu. _Ce n'est pas le cas. _

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense, continua-t-il, je t'assure. S'il y a bien une chose que je comprends, c'est l'attirance irrationnelle envers une personne déraisonnable.

Kira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, aucun mot ne traversant ses lèvres, il la referma. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

Jushiro sourit d'un air protecteur.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu me racontes comment… Comment ça s'est produit. Je veux dire… ça a bien du commencer quelque part, tout ça… avec Gin… Et, est-ce que, je ne sais pas, enfin, c'était…

- Comment c'était ? Coupa Izuru.

Ukitake hocha la tête.

Le lieutenant marqua un silence, durant lequel il pesa le pour et le contre de raconter son histoire à Ukitake. Ce dernier semblait… perturbé. Quelque chose l'embêtait apparemment profondément, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Après quelques instants silencieux, il se replongea dans des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses débuts avec l'homme dont il était profondément amoureux… Lorsqu'il ne l'était pas encore. Lorsqu'il combattait encore son Gin et qu'il tentait de renier les pulsions qui lui ordonnaient de se donner totalement à lui.

* * *

- Izuru.

Je sursautai et me figeai instantanément. J'allais m'esquiver du bureau de mon capitaine, ayant terminé mon rapport sur la mission dont il m'avait investi, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas fini. Avais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Taichô ? Fis-je en me retournant.

Le sourire carnassier de mon capitaine fit se dresser mes cheveux sur ma nuque. Une sueur froide roula le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, les mains jointes à la hauteur de la ceinture, il semblait me déshabiller du regard. Je rentrai légèrement la tête entre mes épaules mais affrontai tout de même son regard scrutateur.

- Rassis-toi, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je m'exécutai, les membres tremblants. Pourquoi avais-je soudainement aussi peur ? Ichimaru Taichô avait toujours été inquiétant, je devais le reconnaître, mais jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'appréhension uniquement à son regard. C'était comme si, soudain, il était devenu sauvage, comme s'il voulait me dévorer tout entier, et… et… Et je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Oh, mais, je n'étais pas stupide. J'avais remarqué que son regard changeait. J'avais vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur moi. Comme s'il avait envie de… eh bien, de moi, je suppose. Mais je n'avais jamais été très important, dans sa vie tout comme dans l'histoire du Seireitei. J'étais juste un Fukutaichô obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de son capitaine. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour que, petit à petit, le regard de Gin change à ce point, et qu'il me considère comme s'il voulait me _manger _?

- Tu me dois obéissance et sincérité.

Ce n'était pas une question. Aussi, je me contentai de hocher doucement la tête sur le côté.

Il se leva soudainement. Je sursautai et esquissai un geste pour me mettre debout à mon tour, mais un geste de sa main m'en dissuada. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège alors que mon capitaine disparaissait de mon champ de vision, se plaçant dans mon dos. Je ne me retournai pas. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait un problème, que ça n'allait pas, mais toute volonté m'avait apparemment abandonnée, et les muscles de mon cou refusaient de m'obéir, tout comme ceux du reste de mon corps.

- As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un ? Résonna la voix de mon capitaine dans mon dos.

Je frissonnai. Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Cela ne le regardait pas.

- Oui.

Ma propre voix me fit écarquiller les yeux. Pourquoi avais-je répondu ? Pourquoi ?! C'était comme si deux volontés différentes s'affrontaient en moi : celle qui me dictait de rester sur mes gardes, et celle encore qui m'intimait d'obéir à mon supérieur.

Derrière moi, des bruits de pas m'indiquèrent que Gin se rapprochait. Il posa vaporeusement ses mains fines et longues, gracieuses et lascives, sur mes épaules.

- Qui donc ?

Je plissai les yeux.

_Ta gueule, Izuru. Ferme-la. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais juste – ferme-la. _

- Avec votre respect, Taichô, cela ne vous regarde pas.

_Super, Bingo ! Encore mieux que de lui répondre, tu le défies ! T'as bouffé quoi, ce matin, des champignons hallucinogènes ? Gin est DANGEREUX, espèce d'abruti ! _

Je tentai de mettre ma conscience en sourdine lorsque je sentis Gin se pencher vers moi. Son souffle sur mon cou me fit pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, ma respiration devint courte.

- Oh, on est timide… Siffla Gin tout contre mon oreille.

Je plissai intensément les yeux. Inconsciemment, ma main se porta à Wabisuke, mon zanpakuto, à ma ceinture.

D'un geste bref, j'entendis que Gin s'emparait de Shinzô. Je n'eus pas le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit la morsure du métal sur mon cou me fit sursauter.

- Tu vois, Izuru, murmura mon capitaine d'un ton menaçant, il y a certaines choses que je conçois – que l'on veuille garder un jardin secret, par exemple. Cependant, je t'interdis de me menacer, ou même de penser à utiliser ton zanpakuto contre moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je penchai légèrement la tête en arrière alors que mon capitaine renforçait la pression de son arme sur ma gorge offerte.

Mon esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne fonctionnait pas du tout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu cette situation sans pour autant l'avoir espérée.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Gin rangea son arme dans son fourreau. Je soupirai de soulagement et relâchai tous les muscles de mon corps. Mais c'était sans compter mon capitaine et son esprit retord.

Il posa rapidement une main sur ma bouche et une autre autour de mon cou, qu'il serra progressivement. Je me tendis brutalement, surpris par l'attaque, et tirai Wabisuke de son fourreau pendant que je tentai désespérément d'arracher l'étau qui me broyait la gorge.

Ichimaru, sans que j'aie quoi que ce soit à redire, s'empara de mon poignet et le tordit violemment, m'obligeant à lâcher mon sabre. Sans arme, je me sentais encore plus vulnérable. Mes jambes se mirent à s'agiter sous la peur et l'effort désespéré que je mettais en œuvre pour échapper à la poigne de mon adversaire.

- Shh, shh…

Je me calmai peu à peu, conscient que Gin ne me lâcherait pas si je ne cessais pas de me débattre de la sorte. Enfin, lorsque les battements de mon cœur reprirent un rythme moyen et que mon souffle se fit moins bruyant, mon capitaine desserra l'étau qu'il maintenait sur ma gorge. Il me laissa aussi reprendre mon souffle par la bouche.

Sans prévenir, il renversa la chaise en arrière. D'un bond, je sautai juste avant que l'arrière de ma tête ne cogne contre le sol. Gin, ayant prévu ma réaction, sortit de nouveau son propre sabre et fondit sur moi. J'effectuai une première pirouette pour éviter de justesse la lame qui risquait de me trancher la peau, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour le second coup.

Je poussai un grognement rauque alors que je m'écroulai à genoux au sol, en me tenant le bras droit d'une main. Le sang coula rapidement sur le plancher du bureau de mon supérieur. Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit – ni à la raison pour laquelle cela se produisait, ni à ce que je pouvais faire pour me sortir de là – que déjà Gin abattait de nouveau Shinsô sur mon épaule, rompant net le nerf qui s'y trouvait. Je grognai un peu plus fort et tentai de me remettre debout tout en ignorant la douleur, pour reprendre Wabisuke qui gisait à quelques mètres. Cependant la lame de mon capitaine n'était pas de cet avis le métal mordit l'intérieur de mon genou avec une violente extrême. Cette fois-ci, je trébuchai et m'écroulai lamentablement sur le côté.

Plissant les yeux sous la douleur qui irradiait de chaque partie de mon corps, je cherchai à ramper vers la porte, une main serrée contre mon bras qui refusait d'arrêter de saigner.

Un coup de pied me prit sous le menton. Je mordis ma langue sous la violence du coup, et le goût métallique du sang afflua dans ma gorge. Mon dos cogna contre le sol, mais je n'avais pas les réflexes suffisants pour penser à quoi que ce fut d'autre que la douleur. Aussi fus-je incapable de réagir lorsque Gin s'assit à califourchon sur moi et me rua de coups plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres.

Je ne pensais même pas à crier. Je ne pensais même pas à réfléchir. Les seules choses auxquelles je me raccrochais étaient la douleur et les poings rageurs de mon capitaine sur mon visage et sur mon torse.

Lorsqu'enfin, les coups prirent fin, Gin, essoufflé, considéra mon visage avec dédain. Je repris mon souffle également, les mains en croix de part et d'autre de ma tête. Lentement, il se releva, une jambe, puis l'autre, et se redressa entièrement. Il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang et les essuya sur son haori, avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de mon champ de vision. Un bruit vaporeux m'indiqua qu'il s'était rassis sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

Tant bien que mal, je lançai un bras sur le côté et m'aidai du seul qui n'avait pas trop souffert pour me redresser sur les coudes. Ma jambe droite refusait de m'obéir, cependant j'ignorai la douleur et tentai tant bien que mal de me remettre debout.

- Barre-toi.

Je levai un visage ensanglanté vers mon capitaine, qui avait joint ses deux index sur ses lèvres et avait l'air profondément contrarié.

_- Barre-toi, Izuru !_

Sans savoir comment, je me redressai et repartis chez moi, le vide emplissant ma tête et le sang recouvrant mon corps.

* * *

- Et c'était toujours comme ça, finit Kira. Je venais, il me frappait, je repartais. Toujours le même rituel. Et puis, un jour, il a voulu plus. Et je me suis dit que je devais lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin et que c'était devenu une habitude.

Le lieutenant blond se tut enfin et releva la tête vers Jushiro. Le capitaine était profondément perturbé, mais il espérait que son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

- Mh. Je vois, fit-il finalement.

Kira arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ça, Taichô ?

Etait-ce possible que la torture et la domination sexuelle agisse comme un drogue sur Ichimaru ? Y avait-il un moyen d'y remédier ?

Ukitake ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais il refusait d'abandonner son idée selon laquelle Gin n'était pas totalement perdu. Ce n'était pas le Gin dont parlait Kira qui l'avait embrassé et qui avait voulu coucher avec lui. C'était un Gin totalement différent, sur la voie de sa rédemption. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

- Oh, euh, je… De la simple curiosité.

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Kira pantois, bouche bée.

- Le devoir m'appelle, Kira Fukutaichô. L'heure tourne et j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit mine de partir, avant de se retourner et d'affirmer brièvement :

- Gin n'est pas sans cœur. Je le sortirai de là.

Il adressa un clin d'œil au lieutenant qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

**Et me revoilà.  
**

**Première remarque : Je tiens à préciser que le "pairing" Gin/Ukitake ne sera pas plus exploité qu'il l'est dans ce chapitre. Parce que je conçois que c'est à la limite de l'OOC... Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi il était nécessaire que cela se produise. **

**Deuxième remarque : Haha, vous vouliez un lemon, hein ? Eh bah naaaaan ! :D. Non, plus sérieusement, Gin, tout comme Byakuya, a lui aussi commencé par "simplement" frapper son lieutenant. L'abus vient bien plus tard. La question qui persiste est : pourquoi est-ce qu'il le frappe, comme ça, sans raison apparente ? Si vous trouvez, vous êtes des génies. Mais n'oubliez pas que tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre. **

**Troisième remarque (et après je me calme parce qu'il faut que je vous laisse des trucs à dire, tout de même) : Ukitake est étonnamment optimiste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il est persuadé que Gin est à la recherche de sa rédemption, d'une manière tordue, certes, mais c'est ce qu'il pense. Vous, qu'est-ce vous en dites ? Pensez-vous que Gin veuille se faire pardonner ? Pensez-vous qu'il se sent coupable ? A vos claviers ! **

**La semaine prochaine, Toshiro rend visite à Gin pour la première fois. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte de voir ce qu'il va se produire dans la Tour des Regrets... Niark niark niark ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

**Un grand remerciement à vous qui êtes passés par ici, qui avez lus, et n'oubliez pas de commenter. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	7. La Tour des Regrets

**Zerikya se traîne lamentablement sur le plancher, les yeux humides et perdus, les membres tremblants, la bave aux lèvres :**

**- Heeeeelp... Baaaaac... Révisioooons... Devoiiiiirs... Interactions sociaaaales... **

**... Comment ça, interactions sociales, ça rentre pas dans le lot ? Ecoutez, c'est pas ma faute, si je ne suis pas douée avec les gens ! **

**Veuillez m'excuser pour ce loooong retard, je n'ai pas pu trouver cinq minutes à moi ces derniers temps, j'ai eu du mal à faire quoi que ce soit, je suis à la bourre dans mon travail, enfin bref, vous vous en foutez de toute façon... ! **

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez après la lecture de ce chapitre ! Parce que je vous aime beaucoup quand même, surtout quand je vois la soudaine hausse du nombre de reviews... *_* (Merci merci merci) **

**Special thanks time : Cette semaine, plein de monde à remercier ! On va donc faire dans l'ordre : Njut-Gadji **(Niéhé, comme je t'ai dit dans ton MP ! soooo clooooose...)**, Tilicia **(thank you so much, I'm waiting for you in this chapter : Hope you like it)**, ByaRenFangirl **(encore à la bourre pour ton MP ! Argh ! Gomen :/)**, Makae** (héhé... ;) Gin ne regrette rien. Tu as tout à fait raison...)**, Uemaaaaaaaaaaaa **(yabahaaaaaaa coucou toiiiii ! Mais c'est que tu m'avais manquée ! Tes commentaires me font super plaisir ! Vivement la suiiiiteuh !)**, shuhei **(hohoho, tu me fais super plaisir ! Merci :3)**, Liaryn **(coeur coeur coeur, meuhaha, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Et merci surtout pour la 50ème, niéhéhé)**, stephnew **(merci infiniment, c'est trop gentil de te rattraper comme ça ! J'adore tes suppositions !)**, et enfin Juuri-san **(devenir sourde ne me pose aucun problème si c'est pour des reviews comme ça !)** ! Et on a fini ! Pfiouh !  
Vous êtes nombreuses, mesdemoiselles :3 !**

**Eh bien, c'est avec une très grande fierté que je vous annonce qu'on a dépassé 50 reviews, ainsi que les 1000 vues... (en fait, on est à plus de 1300, parce que vous avez tout pété cette semaine !). Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est grâce à vous, et surtout POUR vous, que je continue à écrire et à poster. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. A tout de suite ! **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M-.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Tour des Regrets.**

Toshiro frissonna imperceptiblement. Voulait-il vraiment faire ça ? Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Il pouvait encore décider de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de garder le prisonnier. Il n'était pas _obligé_ de passer ces portes gigantesques.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Gin. Plus de trois mois qu'il avait essayé de mettre fin au flux de ses pensées, ses pensées remplies d'images de Gin, d'Izuru et de Renji dans des endroits toujours plus sombres et sordides les uns que les autres. Il avait tout essayé, mais rien n'y faisait les souvenirs étaient là.

Si Byakuya n'avait pas blessé Gin et rendu, par ce biais, le libre usage de ses pouvoirs spirituels au capitaine de la 10ème division, qui sait ce que Gin lui aurait fait subir. Il préférait ne pas y penser mais il ne commandait pas ses rêves. Son inconscient se chargeait de lui rappeler à quel point il avait été vulnérable, au bord du précipice. Les images subliminales l'abreuvaient, les unes après les autres, et il lui semblait impossible de se débarrasser de cette idée lancinante : Gin avait été à deux doigts d'abuser de lui.

La phrase paraissait anodine. Cependant il savait très bien, au fond de lui-même, ce que cela signifiait. Et tout son corps semblait s'alourdir d'un poids surnaturel, écrasé par la pression mentale de ses propres pensées.

Gin aurait pu le toucher – de nombreuses fois. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pour instaurer la peur ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison qu'il refusait de voir ? Toshiro ne savait pas et refusait d'y réfléchir un instant de plus.

Du moins avait-il essayé de ne pas réfléchir, durant ces trois derniers mois. Mais à présent qu'il allait revoir l'ancien capitaine, il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre les souvenirs qui s'imposeraient à lui. Pire encore, Gin en profiterait sûrement pour le déstabiliser complètement.

_Il est faible. Tu n'as rien à craindre. _

C'était vrai, il n'avait rien à craindre. Gin ne faisait plus le poids contre lui, derrière ces portes. Alors pourquoi tremblait-il de tous ses membres ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa la paume de sa main sur la porte, au niveau de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver une poignée. Le mécanisme de reconnaissance s'enclencha et Toshiro recula de quelques pas pour laisser les portes s'écarter et un passage se dessiner.

« Visiteur reconnu : Hitsugaya Taichô, capitaine de la 10ème division. Vous êtes autorisé à entrer », fit une voix gracieusement féminine à l'intérieur même de l'esprit du Shinigami.

Il soupira, et avec un silence digne d'une ombre, se faufila à travers la fine entrée vers la prison ultra sécurisée du criminel incarcéré. Derrière lui, les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit de glissement.

Et voilà. Il y était.

* * *

Gin sursauta sous la douche. Avait-il bien entendu ? Les portes s'étaient ouvertes puis refermées. Quelqu'un était entré. Ca ne pouvait pas être Izuru, pas encore il était déjà venu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors, qui… ? Ukitake, peut-être ?

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa au stupide capitaine de la 13ème division. Etait-il possible qu'il eût le courage de revenir et d'affronter le regard empli de culpabilité du pauvre petit Gin qui regrettait tant ses crimes ?

L'ancien capitaine détestait foncièrement cette image qu'il essayait de donner de lui-même, mais il tenait à sortir d'ici. Non seulement pour retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs et le soutien des autres capitaines, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que Byakuya traînait quelque part dans le Seireitei avec des envies de meurtre sur sa propre personne et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger, dans cette Tour qui n'en finissait plus de se ressembler jour après jour.

Il aurait au moins aimé savoir s'il avait raison et si c'était vraiment Ukitake qui revenait. Mais il ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses sens aiguisés. Il se sentait atrocement faible, et cette pensée le faisait grincer des dents. Rien qu'à voir le bel hématome dont le capitaine l'avait gentiment décoré sur le visage, il en rageait nuit et jour.

Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de sous la douche. Oui, la Tour des Regrets était un lieu de vie avant tout, il était normal que Gin puisse se laver de temps à autre. Comme tout âme bien portante. Il s'empara d'une petite serviette sur sa gauche et l'enroula autour de ses hanches, la nouant négligemment sur le côté. Il secoua la tête en tout sens pour ébouriffer ses cheveux qui refusaient, de toute façon, de rester en arrière, et constitua son plus beau sourire pour accueillir son invité.

- Que me vaut l'honneur… Commença-t-il, émergeant de la salle de bain, un nuage de vapeur l'accompagnant.

Il s'interrompit net. C'était impossible.

_Noooooon…_

Son sourire devint sadique et d'une sincérité terrifiante.

C'était Noël avant l'heure.

- Petit scarabée ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton empli de joie.

Il écarta les bras et s'approcha de Toshiro, droit comme un i, au centre de la pièce, l'air méfiant.

- Ichimaru, marmonna celui-ci.

Gin, sans s'arrêter de marcher vers son petit capitaine, étira d'autant plus son sourire. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de Toshiro. Elle était aisément palpable.

Cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il allait à nouveau pouvoir parler à son petit jouet. Jouet qui serait la prochaine étape vers sa sortie. Cela promettait d'être passionnant. Vraiment passionnant. Toshiro serait extrêmement dur à convaincre, mais Gin savait pertinemment qu'il tomberait lui aussi. Comme tous les autres. Avec du temps, peut-être, mais ce temps ne serait pas gâché. S'il avait eu des plumes, le prisonnier les aurait ébouriffées de plaisir.

- Enfile quelque chose, ordonna Toshiro en tâchant de le regarder dans les yeux, sans bouger.

- Roh, voyons, Toshiro… fit lascivement Gin. Tu m'as déjà vu dans une position bien plus compro –

Gin s'arrêta net de parler et cessa d'avancer. Ses bras restèrent en l'air sous la menace. Du fait du manque de pouvoirs spirituels, il n'avait pas remarqué que Toshiro avait utilisé le shunpo pour tirer sa lame et diriger la pointe droit vers sa gorge dont la peau blafarde laissait apparaître les veines.

Son sourire ne s'en étira cependant que davantage.

- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité, dit-il simplement, au comble de l'extase.

_Ah, Toshiro… Petit scarabée… _

Il ne parvenait même pas à poser des mots sur ses émotions. Trois mois qu'il n'avait rien ressenti, seulement de l'ennui profond envers ses longues journées sans occupation et les visites pathétiques d'Izuru, et là, _là_… C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer.

Toshiro ne broncha pas, mais Gin sentit la lame appuyer de manière insistante sur sa gorge, aussi, il recula légèrement. Le petit capitaine en profita pour prendre l'avantage et fit reculer le prisonnier jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte une chaise et qu'il y prenne place.

Refusant de faire preuve de quelque pudeur que ce fût, Gin écarta négligemment les jambes pour être sûr que le regard de Toshiro tomberait automatiquement entre ses cuisses. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit, il voulait s'assurer que la tentation était suffisamment grande pour que Toshiro succombe et que son regard glisse.

* * *

Toshiro, sans lâcher son arme, fixa Gin dans les yeux durant de longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Le prisonnier paraissait défait. Fatigué. Epuisé, même. L'aura rougeâtre qui virait au mauve sur sa joue n'était pas sans rappeler les cernes qui accablaient ses yeux d'une fatigue extrême. Son corps était amaigri, bien que toujours bien proportionné. Ses épaules saillaient de manière presque dérangeante mais Toshiro leur trouvait un aspect vulnérable qui convenait bien au nouvel état de criminel de leur propriétaire.

Cependant, il trouvait toujours cette lueur de malice au fond du regard, cette étoile de sadisme qui semblait scintiller jour et nuit, celle qui avait donné tant de cauchemars au petit capitaine. Il rompit net l'accès à sa mémoire avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

L'air nonchalant du prisonnier le mettait en rogne. Comme osait-il se moquer de lui ? Il était en position de force, Gin ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Absolument rien.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la posture aguicheuse de l'ancien capitaine, et tenta de ce fait de fixer son regard rougeâtre, même si celui-ci le perturbait sans qu'il pût se l'avouer.

- Alors, Toshiro, reprit Gin en détachant langoureusement chaque syllabe de son prénom, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes jusqu'ici, après tout ce temps ? Huh ?

Il avait perdu ses manières et ses belles tournures de phrase, mais Toshiro le voyait bien il ne s'était pas départi de sa voix chantante et de son ton lascif. Certains traits de son comportement s'étaient même accentués : il était bien plus relâché encore qu'auparavant, son visage penché négligemment sur le côté, ses cheveux plus longs recouvrant la majeure partie de son front et de ses yeux. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son torse effleura avec douceur ses pectoraux devenus fins et anguleux.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, se composant une moue sévère :

- Je remplace Ukitake.

- Remplacer ? Demanda Gin, levant la tête sous la menace du katana toujours à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Oh mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous me tenez compagnie et vous vous relayez à chaque fois que j'en agace un autre ! C'est ça ?

Il sourit et gloussa, dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses canines aiguisées qui firent frissonner Toshiro. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement et se détourna, rangeant son zanpakuto dans son dos. Gin ne se départit pas pour autant de sa position nonchalante au contraire même, il posa vaporeusement ses mains sur ses cuisses, laissant ses coudes tomber de part et d'autre de son torse, tandis qu'il ramenait son visage anguleux légèrement en avant, bien que toujours penché sur le côté.

- Ukitake Taichô - il ne t'a pas dit ? Interrogea Toshiro en évitant de croiser le regard de son ennemi.

- Nah. il aurait du me dire quelque chose ?

- Tu es _sous protection_, abruti, cracha le petit capitaine.

Il aurait pu jurer que le sourire de Gin disparaissait pour former un « O » parfait.

- Protection… Réfléchit-il un instant, hésitant longuement. Ah, oui ! Byakuya court toujours, hein ? (Le ton léger et enfantin qu'il adoptait donnait des envies de meurtres à Toshiro) Ah, et, mon petit scarabée – ça fait une insulte gratuite. Je vais tenir le compte. Ca te dit ?

- Tu l'as amplement méritée. Et ne _m'appelle pas comme ça_.

- Oooh, regardez qui est tout fâché…

Gin se leva et fit une moue déçue tout en se dandinant en tous sens.

- J'ai fâché le petit scarabée…

Toshiro fronça les sourcils plus intensément, serrant les poings. _Calme-toi_, se disait-il, _tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est que tu perdes ton sang froid. Tu es Hitsugaya Taichô. Laisse-le tenter vainement de te faire réagir. _

Gin tourna les talons et se dirigea dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce gigantesque. Toshiro le suivit du regard. Le prisonnier, de dos, laissa tomber sa serviette au sol. Les joues du petit capitaine se couvrirent immédiatement de rouge alors que Gin se baissa sensuellement pour attraper ses vêtements sur une petit commode, arrivée là sans trop savoir comment.

Il détourna la tête alors que Gin s'habillait, puis, soulagé, posa enfin un regard moins gêné sur le prisonnier, qui venait tout juste de passer le t-shirt blanc à manches longues caractéristique des incarcérés de la Tour des Regrets.

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la demande d'Ukitake. Peut-être aurait-il du y réfléchir plus amplement et conclure qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir ici… Mais il était Hitsugaya Taichô, et pas un quelconque Shinigami. Il possédait une volonté propre peut-être plus forte que n'importe qui, et il ne faillirait pas. Il ne devait pas faillir.

_Garde ton sang-froid._

* * *

Intérieurement, Gin était mort de rire. Le combat apparent entre Toshiro et sa conscience était hilarant. Comment résister ?

Il était étonnamment surpris par le sens aigu de la morale de son petit scarabée. Il savait pertinemment qu'au fond de lui, Toshiro rêvait de succomber et de faire abstraction de sa haine envers le criminel qu'il était.

L'ancien capitaine était conscient des moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé, il y avait de cela trois mois. Toshiro, lui, semblait les avoir oublié, ou tout du moins en avoir bloqué l'accès à sa mémoire. Cependant, Gin se souvenait parfaitement de son petit scarabée le visage baigné de larme, toujours plus choqué par les évènements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse s'en révolter. Il savait que Toshiro aimait contrôler ce qu'il voyait en l'occurrence, il n'avait rien pu faire. Rien.

Et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il était mort de rire.

Il devait admettre qu'il éprouvait un léger pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il repensait à toutes les fois où il aurait pu profiter de la faiblesse de son cadet mais qu'il en avait été incapable. Gin s'était rendu compte que sous ses propres airs de sadique incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, il était un être humain avant tout et un cœur battait dans sa poitrine. En fait, il s'était retrouvé pantois devant une envie irrépressible de protéger Toshiro, là où il aurait auparavant sauté sur l'occasion et… eh bien, il voyait où il voulait en venir.

Le fait qu'il n'arrive même pas à évoquer l'acte avec Toshiro le surprenait au plus haut point. Il changeait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être faible et sans défense. Il se rappelait la fois où Izuru – ce crétin – avait menacé son petit scarabée, chez le lieutenant même. Gin avait été incapable de se débarrasser de l'idée selon laquelle si jamais Kira l'avait tué, il serait entré dans une colère noire et aurait absolument tout exterminé sur son passage.

Idée qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant, avec qui que ce soit.

Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte que dans ses tribulations mentales, il fixait Toshiro avec un peu trop d'insistance, cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, absorbé par son propre combat extérieur.

Gin sourit. Il se posait peut-être des questions, mais à présent qu'il revoyait celui qu'il avait attendu pendant trois mois, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

- Toshiro ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui releva la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant.

- Comment va Renji ? Il n'est pas venu me voir, lui non plus…

Le sourire du prisonnier s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il savait très bien comment pousser son gardien à bout. Et de ce fait, il vit du coin de l'œil que Toshiro serrait les poings.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit-il néanmoins, le regard alerte et plongé vers le sol – il tentait désespérément de se contrôler, et Gin aurait pu en frissonner de plaisir s'il n'était pas extrêmement subtil. Il te considère comme mort, Ichimaru, et c'est bien mieux pour lui.

- Oooh… fit Gin, déçu. Ca n'est pas très gentil, huh ? Après que j'ai tant pris soin de lui…

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant ses cheveux fins – et décidément trop longs – effleurer sa joue abîmée par le poing d'Ukitake. Il adopta une attitude lascive et relâcha au maximum ses épaules, permettant à sa tenue de glisser de manière presque imperceptible, mais il savait que Toshiro s'en rendrait compte.

Le petit capitaine se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui jeta à la figure, d'un ton sévère mais avec une intensité contrôlée :

- Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui, Gin ! Et surtout pas de la sorte !

L'argenté ne put résister à la tentation de ricaner. Son petit scarabée était tellement prévisible !

Sans relever la réplique de Toshiro, il continua sur sa lancée :

- J'éprouve une certaine affection pour lui, tu sais ? Pauvre petite chose apeurée. Il me faisait tellement pitié…

Les mâchoires de Toshiro se crispèrent et il saisit la garde de son katana dans son dos.

- Ferme-la, siffla-t-il.

- J'avais juste envie de lui faire du mal, en réalité, continua le prisonnier, imperturbable, ignorant royalement son ancien confrère. Il est si arrogant, parfois… Toute une éducation à refaire ! (Il ricana atrocement) Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai appris les choses de la vie.

Toshiro commença à s'approcher dangereusement de lui, serrant les dents, mais Gin s'amusait bien trop pour s'arrêter là.

- Enfin quoi, Toshiro, tu n'as jamais eu envie de baiser sauvagement ?

L'interpellé frissonna au souvenir de ce mot immonde qui qualifiait, dans son esprit, tout acte relatif à Gin. Il ne daigna pas répondre.

- Ça fait vraiment du bien, tu sais, continuait Gin inlassablement, son sourire s'étendant toujours plus sur son visage blanchâtre, cette sensation… c'est si serré… Et puis Renji l'est vraiment, vois-tu. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé son zanpakuto. Il fallait bien l'habituer, huh ?

Toshiro fut incapable de résister plus longtemps. Avec un bruit métallique, il sortit Hyourinmaru de son fourreau en hurlant. Il sauta sur Gin à une vitesse phénoménale.

Le prisonnier, privé de sa vitesse, ne put contrer ou échapper à quoi que ce soit, mais il s'y attendait. Il voulait pousser son petit scarabée à bout, et il y arriverait. Il y arriverait bien assez tôt.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son dos heurta violemment le sol. La force de l'impact lui coupa le souffle, et il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux. _Merde, ça fait mal._ Il eut le réflexe de se relever mais Toshiro le plaqua au sol d'une main sur son cou. Sans défense, Gin serra les dents sous la douleur et empoigna le bras de son gardien, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire intérieurement. C'était hilarant de constater à quel point tous les capitaines, sans exception, du Gotei 13 étaient prévisibles. Il pouvait prévoir tous leurs mouvements. La réaction de Toshiro était une évidence. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Le petit capitaine leva son sabre au-dessus de la tête de Gin et prit une grande inspiration. Le prisonnier eut une once de bon sens, au milieu des folles pensées qui lui dévoraient l'esprit.

Avec le peu de souffle dont il disposait, il gémit de douleur. A ce petit bruit misérable – c'était vraiment s'abaisser à un niveau intolérable – Toshiro sembla émerger d'un cauchemar. Il baissa son arme et lâcha le cou de Gin. Il s'éloigna d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, alors que l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division roulait sur lui-même, toussant comme si la mort était à sa porte. Tremblotant, il porta sa main au bas de son dos, là où il était tombé la zone était extrêmement douloureuse. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir se régénérer. Il n'avait pas prévu l'éventualité d'avoir mal au point de regretter ses manipulations.

Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Déjà ? C'était rapide, fit-il en souriant malgré son cou qui le faisait souffrir – son gardien n'y avait pas été qu'à moitié.

- Ta gueule, enfoiré.

Gin se hissa sur ses jambes tant bien que mal, sans émettre un seul mot. Quand il se remit debout, il trébucha et manqua de tomber de nouveau au sol, mais il se rattrapa de justesse à la table basse qui se trouvait là.

- Petit scarabée… chantonna-t-il, ça fait deux insultes !

* * *

**Et me revoilà :3.  
**

**Alors, ces retrouvailles ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Est-ce que Toshiro va perdre son sang-froid de plus en plus rapidement ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se produire ? Gin sortira ? Sortira pas ?  
**

**J'espère que vous avez ri autant que j'ai ri quand j'ai écrit "c'était Noël avant l'heure". Mouéhéhé, Gin et son petit scarabée, ça risque de faire des étincelles ! :D **

**La semaine prochaine... (et cette fois-ci, promis, je poste samedi !) le chapitre s'intitulera "Il revient". Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous dire de qui il est question, je pense, mh...? Et du coup, on retrouvera un peu tout le monde - Gin, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji... Tout le peuple !  
De plus, les évènements vont commencer à s'enchainer, j'espère que vous apprécierez que le rythme s'accélère un peu. **

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes, et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**(N'oubliez pas de commenter :3)**


	8. Il revient

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Comment allez-vous, en cette belle journée de samedi ? Pour la plupart d'entre vous, les cours ont déjà repris, que ce soit il y a deux semaines, ou seulement une seule... Moi, c'est mon dernier week-end de vacances. Et je chiale littéralement sur mes révisions du bac. *suicide*  
(Demain j'ai un entretien pour une école, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! *croise les doigts*) (Je sais bien que vous n'en avez rien à cirer, mais ça fait une semaine que je stresse à mort, alors... *gloups***

**Allons-y pour les remerciements ! Cette semaine, je fais un gros bisous à Liaryn qui m'offre la cinquantième review, ainsi que la première review du chapitre 7 **(aaah, t'es fière, hein ? :D)**, Uema **(oh, je savais pas que ça intéressait, le coup du code secret :O ! Mwéhéhé...)**, ByaRenFangirl **(Cette fois-ci c'est toi, qui est en retard ! HAHAHAHAHAAAA... hahaha... ha. Ouais non on pleure tous sur nos révisions, là.) (essaie de pas trop casser de meuble pour ce chapitre, je sais que tu vas sauter partout... :3)**, Makae **(Merci pour tes encouragements ;). J'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitres avec Gin et Toshiro... !)**, stephnew **(UNE FAAAAAAAAAN *n'en revient toujours pas*)**, Njut-Gadji **(J'aime bien cette idée d'amour vache... :D)**, et une mention spéciale pour Benitsuki Tora qui me sert un giga pavé même si elle pleure sur ses partiels **(T'es pas une lectrice indigne, miss, t'inquiète... :3 (non je me demande juste comment tu fais pour pas lire immédiatement parce que personnellement, je n'y arrive pas!))

**Et étant donné que la fin de l'année approche, je vous encourage touuuuuuuuuus pour les examens, quels qu'ils soient ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS GAGNER, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! *danse effrénée de pompom girl*). **

**Abrégeons. **

**C'est à peu près à partir de maintenant que les chapitres vont se prolonger, que les éléments vont s'enchaîner et que, j'espère, vous allez toujours suivre parce que j'évoquerai plusieurs personnages dans un seul chapitre ^^. Les dialogues vont aussi commencer à s'intensifier et prendre une place importante (dites-moi si l'idée vous plaît ou si elle vous rebute), et c'est à peu près tout ce que je dois vous dire.  
Allez, ça suffit, de blablater ! Je vous laisse lire ! **

Rated du chapitre : euh... T++/M- ? (j'vais m'y perdre, dans mon histoire...). Boarf, disons M, question de sûreté.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Il revient. **

- Matsumoto ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, absorbée par sa détermination. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que la lueur de la victoire qu'elle sentait proche. Brandissant son zanpakuto, elle adopta une expression sévère et se campa sur ses jambes.

- On peut peut-être s'arrêter là ?

Agacée par la voix qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de l'importuner, elle serra les dents et leva les yeux.

Renji, les deux bras levés, un sourire gêné sur le visage, la considérait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'appréhension polie. Son propre zanpakuto gisait au sol, hors de portée.

Rangiku leva le visage vers le ciel et plongea son regard vers les reflets orangés du soleil qui se couchait, au loin. C'était un spectacle dont elle raffolait par-dessus tout. Loin d'elle l'idée d'être fleur bleue ou romantique, mais elle affectionnait simplement regarder les couleurs chatoyantes de l'astre de jour qui plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité pour laisser place à sa fidèle compagne frêle et blanche, solitaire dans les ténèbres nocturnes.

Elle sourit et reporta son regard sur Renji.

- Oh, pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle en abaissant son arme, surprise. Le combat m'a emportée et…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Rangiku, affirma Renji, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Au contraire, ça fait du bien. Mais, reprit-il en reprenant son fort caractère, les yeux plissés de critique, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, là !

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il pointa du doigt l'arme de sa collègue, qui gloussa de manière extrêmement féminine.

- C'est ta faute, tu n'étais pas assez assidu ! Tu aurais pu garder ton zanpakuto !

Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants encore. Malgré la mine complètement hilare de Rangiku, cette dernière était particulièrement fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Renji. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle l'entraînait, le tenant occupé à toute heure de la journée. Elle refusait de lui laisser ne fût-ce qu'un moment de répit, persuadée que s'il se retrouvait seul, il serait incapable de s'empêcher de se faire du mal. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Renji, peu à peu, retrouvait son caractère d'autrefois, quand il était encore insouciant, que tous les problèmes du Seiretei lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête et que sa prestance naturelle, due à sa confiance en soi, se remarquait dès lors qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Il n'était cependant pas encore totalement convaincu de sa puissance, et pour cause à chaque moment crucial de leurs combats, Rangiku avait beau laisser une multitude d'ouvertures, l'ancien lieutenant se braquait et n'arrivait plus à rien, persuadé qu'il n'avait aucun talent et que sa puissance n'était qu'une illusion.

Et leurs entraînements se terminaient systématiquement de la même manière.

Renji affichait toujours son air décontracté et faussement agacé, mais au fond de ses yeux, Matsumoto sentait à quel point il avait peur de ne plus jamais être capable de retrouver sa force, autant psychologique que physique. Elle voyait le sentiment d'insécurité dans son regard et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits, elle ne parvenait pas à l'atténuer.

Elle soupira intérieurement mais, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle fit signe à Renji de rentrer.

Renji attendit un peu avant de rentrer à la suite de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il arriverait à la battre un jour. Oh, avant, ç'eut été un jeu d'enfant, il n'en doutait pas… pas vraiment. Alors qu'à présent, il lui semblait qu'il était faible, plus faible que n'importe qui. Il n'était bon à rien. Il ne servait plus à rien, il n'était qu'un produit périmé, il n'avait même plus de fonction en tant que telle au sein du Gotei 13. Dire qu'il se sentait inutile était un euphémisme.

Non, Renji avait honte de lui. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de sa situation, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à redevenir lui-même… sauf avec Rangiku. Avec la femme lieutenant, il pouvait presque toucher du doigt son ancien caractère. Et c'était pour ça qu'il restait avec elle.

- Eh ! Interpella-t-il gracieusement la jeune femme plantureuse qui était rentrée depuis quelques secondes déjà. Matsu', tu me sers un truc à boire, s'te plaît ?

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il se retourna vivement, le souffle court, renforçant la prise sur Zabimaru qu'il venait de ramasser. Autour de lui, le très faible éclairage ne lui permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose, mais de ce qu'il voyait, tout autour de lui était désert.

Il eut un spasme et passa nerveusement un bras autour de son torse. Il pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dehors.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose, sans pour autant être capable de dire quoi exactement. Son imagination lui jouait-elle encore des tours ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

Avant qu'il ne puisse imaginer quoi que ce soit, ou même mentionner l'évènement à son amie, Matsumoto lui fourra un verre entre les mains. Il posa son sabre contre le mur, à côté de celui de la jeune femme, et baissa les yeux vers la boisson qu'elle venait de lui servir.

- Du thé ?! S'étonna-t-il, haussant la voix.

Il releva les yeux vers la femme lieutenant qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fais ami-ami avec la quatrième division, ou quoi ? Se rebella-t-il avec de grands gestes. T'as rien de plus fort ?

- Il fait presque nuit, se justifia Rangiku, visiblement morte de rire intérieurement. Ça te fera dormir !

- Tu rêves, il est hors de question que je boive du thé !

Rangiku pouffa, et Renji fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas censé être drôle, Matsu' !

- Renji, commença-t-elle en ayant à l'évidence un mal fou à se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire, j'étais sûre que tu dirais ça. C'est un thé spécial pour les insomniaques dans ton genre, qui veulent faire les gros durs et se la raconter sans dormir…

Le Shinigami serra les poings et en leva un vers sa collègue :

- J'te permets pas !

- … Sauf que, continua-t-elle, j'étais convaincue que tu ne voudrais pas le boire, alors j'ai corsé un peu la dose, et du coup, il suffit de quelques effluves, et tu tombes dans un sommeil bien profond…

Renji ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il comprit avant que les mots ne sortent de sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux et, sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tourna de l'œil et s'effondra dans les bras de Matsumoto, venue le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

- Désolée, Renji, mais il faut que tu dormes, gloussa-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu me le… paieras…

Le Shinigami tatoué ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus. Matsumoto, fière d'elle-même, porta son corps enfin relâché de ses tensions jusqu'à son propre futon et le borda.

- Dors bien, souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et soupira. C'était la seule façon de le faire dormir, et elle le savait. Autrement, il ne dormait pas ou très peu, et lorsqu'il finissait par accéder au royaume des rêves, c'était pour se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres et le nom de son ancien capitaine et tortionnaire sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'avec ce qu'elle avait mis dans ce thé, elle lui avait assuré une bonne nuit, entière, sans soucis. Sans rêve, certes, mais son corps devait se reposer. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait à Renji de faire une croix sur son passé. Elle le savait difficile, comme elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas même imaginer à quel point cela avait du être dur pour lui, néanmoins sa peine ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment. Un jour, son fardeau devrait libérer ses épaules il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Mais la plantureuse jeune femme savait très bien ce dont l'ancien lieutenant avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir son tortionnaire derrière les barreaux, ou mort. A vrai dire, peu importait Renji devait se sentir en sécurité pour continuer à vivre normalement. Mais ça, Rangiku ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Elle le berçait d'illusion avec une fausse protection mais elle savait très bien qu'au bout d'un moment, si Byakuya refaisait surface, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour lui faire face. Bien sûr, au sein même du Seireitei, il y avait peu de chance que le traître attaque, mais il était intelligent et sournois. Matsumoto l'avait appris bien tard.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux brusquement.

- Ce reiatsu…

C'était impossible. Avait-elle rêvé ?

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru percevoir la puissance spirituelle de l'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division.

Elle secoua la tête et, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe, se concentra intensément. Elle projeta son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait dans tous les environs : l'habitation de Renji, la Tour des Regrets, jusqu'aux fins fonds de la Soul Society elle-même.

Rien.

C'était comme si Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait jamais existé.

Elle jura entre ses dents et soupira. Elle était fatiguée. Elle pouvait bien s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette nuit n'était pas anodine. Quelque chose se produisait.

Elle sortit en courant, Haineko à sa ceinture, et se prépara à sauter sur le toit voisin, avant de s'arrêter net, écarquillant les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Renji seul. Pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

- Merde ! Rugit-elle, serrant les dents.

Elle rentra de nouveau chez elle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, devant la pièce où dormait paisiblement le Shinigami qu'elle devait protéger.

Elle se sentait impuissante, et cela la mettait dans une colère noire. C'était insupportable. Ne pouvait-elle pas agir, une fois dans sa vie, et faire quelque chose pour les gens auxquels elle tenait ? Elle repensait à son propre capitaine, Hitsugaya Taichô, qu'elle n'avait pas su épargner d'Ichimaru. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur.

Mais ne pouvait-elle pas être utile à quoi que ce soit, plutôt que de rester plantée devant cette porte avec l'impression de ne rien faire du tout ?

Elle effectua un kidô rapide et un papillon des enfers se posa sur le dos de sa main.

- A l'intention du capitaine de la 10ème division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, énonça-t-elle en articulant distinctement.

Une voix résonna à l'intérieur de son esprit, indiquant que l'insecte enregistrait son message et qu'elle pouvait commencer à parler.

- Taichô… Commenca-t-elle, sans savoir comment développer. Je… J'ai senti le reiatsu de Kuchiki. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, je ne suis pas sûre, mais je préfère vous avertir. Je sais que vous êtes allé à la Tour des Regrets à la place d'Ukitake Taichô… Je vous aurais interdit d'y aller mais vous ne m'auriez pas écoutée de toute façon. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Si Byakuya est ici et qu'il n'est pas venu pour Renji, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose il se dirige vers vous. Faites attention.

Elle souffla sur le papillon pour le faire s'envoler et le regarda s'éloigner en passant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine, d'un air renfrogné mais déterminé. Une lueur d'inquiétude se faufila peu à peu dans son regard.

* * *

Dans la nuit sombre, le papillon volait allègrement, du plus vite que ses fines ailes pouvaient le porter. Il traversait l'ensemble du Seireitei, en direction de sa destination, la Tour des Regrets.

Ce soir-là, il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Les ailes du papillon étaient lourdes et ne le portaient pas aussi vite que d'habitude. L'obscurité était accentuée de manière redoutable. Il aurait pu se mettre à pleuvoir mais le ciel était étonnamment dégagé.

Le petit papillon noir se pencha sur le côté alors qu'une forme noire se faufilait à sa droite. Il put distinguer une silhouette, aussi rapide que la lumière elle-même, dans une nuit sombre comme un jour sans soleil. Il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, la forme sombre et rapide disparut, emportée par le vent, et le papillon continua sa route, seul.

Il se posa bientôt sur la Tour des Regrets et absorba une infime partie de l'énergie spirituelle qui s'y trouvait. Il se fondit dans la matière et lorsqu'il déploya ses ailes à nouveau, il était à l'intérieur.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le plus petit des deux êtres qui se trouvaient là.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils en voyant le papillon des enfers pénétrer dans la salle gigantesque. Il se redressa et tendit le bras. L'insecte se posa sur sa main que le capitaine porta à son oreille.

Il écouta attentivement le message de Matsumoto.

Gin, lui, s'était assis en tailleur à même le sol, tenant ses genoux chétifs entre ses longues mains fines. Il avait refusé de prendre son dîner si son gardien ne l'accompagnait pas, et comme Toshiro avait refusé l'invitation, le prisonnier s'était décidé à éviter tout repas jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent partager ce moment. Son estomac émettait des bruits de plus en plus perturbants et Gin était sûr que le capitaine de la 10ème division l'entendait, pour autant il n'avait pas daigné y faire attention. Gin n'avait cessé de sourire inlassablement, comme à son habitude, lançant des petites piques à son petit scarabée par moment, en espérant que celui-ci se débarrasserait enfin de son air sévère et coincé et qu'il puisse s'amuser avec lui.

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque les yeux de Toshiro s'agrandirent subitement dans la stupeur. Son gardien murmura quelques mots et le papillon disparut. Il se leva et sortit lentement son sabre de son fourreau avec un bruit métallique qui fit frissonner Gin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Toshiro lui lança un regard réprobateur et posa son index sur les lèvres, faisant signe à Gin de se taire.

Le prisonnier se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il ne se départit pas pour autant de son attitude lascive et désintéressée. Les épaules de Toshiro s'affaissèrent dans un soupir silencieux et d'un mouvement du bras, il fit signe à l'ancien capitaine de se positionner derrière lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda encore Gin, toujours sans baisser le ton.

Toshiro jura sans bruit entre ses dents et se plaça lui-même au devant de celui qu'il devait protéger. Gin constata avec stupeur et un plaisir non feint que son gardien fermait les yeux pour se concentrer à une tâche inconnue. Il gloussa silencieusement, conscient que c'était sa chance.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, essayant le plus possible d'amortir ses pas afin que Toshiro ne les entende pas, mais le petit capitaine semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Gin avait l'impression qu'il sondait les environs à l'aide de ses sens aiguisés, mais il ne pouvait pas l'assurer.

Lorsque son corps fut à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son gardien, il posa, d'un mouvement lent et gracieux, les mains sur ses épaules. Toshiro sursauta brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

- T'es occupé. Je te distraits, répondit Gin, tout sourire.

Toshiro roula des épaules, évitant de trop bouger, mais Gin affirma sa prise sur son corps, le collant presque contre lui.

- Gin ! Pas maintenant ! S'exclama Toshiro, en colère mais contenant sa voix tant bien que mal.

L'interpellé ne fit que sourire de plus belle et fit le geste de retourner Toshiro pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'achever.

Il laissa échapper un cri étouffé dans un spasme incontrôlé. Une douleur brutale envahit la zone tout autour de son nombril. Il lâcha immédiatement Toshiro et baissa les yeux.

Une quantité phénoménale de sang s'échappait d'une blessure récente au niveau de ses abdominaux. Il porta ses mains à l'endroit d'où venait la douleur la plus fulgurante et tomba à genoux en grognant. Il faillit basculer en avant mais se retint de justesse, la tête penchée en avant, cherchant de l'air qui ne venait pas.

Toshiro se retourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux d'appréhension lorsqu'il vit la blessure de Gin.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il, n'essayant même plus de camoufler sa voix à présent.

Gin, ayant retrouvé la capacité de respirer, haletait tout de même difficilement sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante qui s'étendait peu à peu à tout son torse. Il avait oublié à quel point la douleur était une chose terrible, privé d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Il plissa les yeux et serra les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire.

Toshiro, pour sa part, décida que la blessure du prisonnier pouvait attendre quelques minutes. Il se remit en garde et, le plus près de Gin qu'il pouvait l'être, se retourna sur lui-même en tout sens, son regard fouillant chaque coin de la pièce, difficilement analysable par sa grandeur impressionnante.

Il libéra une grande quantité de reiatsu qui fit frissonner Gin. Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas se protéger de ceux de Toshiro comme il le faisait habituellement en présence des autres capitaines. L'énergie du petit homme – que disait-il, de _l'enfant _– qui le surplombait était oppressante.

- Montre-toi ! Cria celui-ci d'une voix puissante et déterminée.

Gin, n'en pouvant plus, se laissa tomber sur le ventre, mais poussa un grognement de douleur sa blessure le faisait souffrir le martyre. Il se retourna sur le dos et appuya tant qu'il pouvait sur la plaie béante, dans une tentative presque désespérée d'arrêter le flot de sang qui n'en finissait plus de couler.

- To… shiro… murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il entendit le petit capitaine jurer, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Toshiro sondait sans arrêt la pièce, mais il ne sentait rien, pas même une once de fluctuation d'énergie. C'était comme si la salle était vide. En fait, comme elle l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si Byakuya était parti ou bien s'il était toujours là. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : c'était bel et bien son reiatsu qu'il avait senti, et le message de son lieutenant attestait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette impression. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Byakuya revenait. Pour de bon.

Il tourna subrepticement la tête, le temps de regarder si Gin s'en sortait avec sa blessure. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu connaissance, il jura bruyamment et raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

Il ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention maintenant – le moment était crucial. Cela dit, s'il ne prenait pas des mesures pour Gin immédiatement, celui-ci risquait de subir des conséquences graves dues à sa blessure.

De plus, il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la vue de Gin, affaibli et les traits tordus par la douleur, le fit frissonner bien plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rengaina son arme. Tant pis pour Byakuya, s'il était encore là. Mais il doutait que ce fût encore le cas. Il n'aurait pas hésité à s'emparer de Gin – il aurait pu le faire, à multiples reprises – ou bien le tuer simplement, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Toshiro voyait le geste de mutiler l'ancien capitaine comme un message de prévention. Comme un signe de vie.

_Je suis là. _

Il secoua la tête et s'agenouilla auprès de Gin qui devenait pâle comme un linge. D'un mouvement de bras, il envoya une décharge d'énergie au système qui permettait d'appeler des membres de la 4ème division et plaqua ses deux mains sur la plaie en plein milieu de son abdomen, le temps qu'on vienne l'aider à pratiquer des soins.

* * *

Renji émergea lentement du sommeil profond dans lequel Rangiku l'avait plongé grâce à son thé. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré l'énergie, ni même la volonté nécessaire pour bouger, si tôt après son réveil, mais il sourit intérieurement. Elle le protégeait, et étrangement, ça ne le dérengeait pas. Il s'habituait à l'idée. Et puis, Rangiku était gentille, mais elle était surtout elle-même. Elle ne le regardait pas avec pitié. Même pas avec compréhension. En fait, elle le regardait comme s'il avait toujours été le même. Demeuré inchangé. Et c'était ça qu'il appréciait.

Evidemment, elle était obligée de prendre des mesures drastiques. De toute façon, l'ancien lieutenant s'accordait avec elle sur certains points il fallait qu'il dorme de temps à autres, et les demi-sommeils sans cesse interrompus par des cauchemars ne l'aidaient pas. Alors un peu d'aide était la bienvenue. De même, les combats qui l'aidaient, peu à peu, à reprendre confiance en lui, ne pouvaient être qu'une bonne chose. Il perdait systématiquement, certes. Mais au moins il s'occupait. Quelqu'un était là pour lui montrer le chemin. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre les motivations de la jeune femme, ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, et il lui poserait la question, un jour. Si l'occasion se présentait.

Mais il n'allait pas risquer de briser le faible équilibre qui venait de s'installer. Il avait besoin d'elle, il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle lui faisait du bien.

Il se rendit compte que Matsumoto jouait exactement le rôle qu'un des capitaines du Gotei 13 aurait pu obtenir, s'il en avait laissé un le protéger. En fait, il était franchement satisfait de finir avec Rangiku, plutôt qu'avec un de ces hauts gradés qui le prenaient pour un bout de viande. Au moins, elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il en était persuadé.

Il n'aurait pas apprécié ces attentions, avant. Mais voilà. C'était avant. Avant tout ça. Avant Byakuya, avant Gin, avant cette fichue caverne…

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais s'en empêcha. Encore quelques minutes, quelques minutes de rêve, avant que tout ne s'évanouisse et qu'il ne ressente encore cette anxiété lancinante, cette peur ambiante qui noircissait son existence. S'il vous plaît, quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes. Quelques secondes…

Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté, bien décidé à ne pas se lever tout de suite. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose le fit sursauter. Quelque chose le fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement et pâlir à vue d'œil.

Une lame sur sa jugulaire.

Il se crispa brusquement. Il savait. Putain, il savait, évidemment qu'il savait _qui_ était là. Mais pourtant, malgré cette certitude, il refusait de regarder, il refusait de constater l'évidence. Il ne voulait pas. Non, non, il ne voulait pas. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas maintenant. Non. Non.

Non.

- Bonsoir, Renji.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !  
Je suis diabolique.  
N'est-il pas beau, ce cliffhanger ? :3  
(Si vous pouviez arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais passer à la casserole, ça pourrait être sympa, les jeunes... Euuh, pourquoi vous avancez, là ? Non non par pitié ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai la suiiiiiiteeeeuuuuuh...)  
**

**Alors, verdict pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que la relation entre Rangiku et Renji (dans mes brouillons, c'est écrit R&R. J'aime bien.) vous satisfait ? Pas trop tordu ? (j'ai eu tellement de maaaaal à écrire dans leurs points de vue respectifs...)  
Plus important encore : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Gin ? Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?  
Et enfin, peut-être l'évènement le plus important de ce chapitre... COMMENT RENJI VA-T-IL SE SORTIR D'AFFAIRE ?  
(N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des suppositions à faire, j'adoooore vous voir cogiter !)**

**La semaine prochaine, en plus d'avoir la réponse aux questions ci-dessus, on retrouve Mayuri Kurotsuchi, aka le psychopathe scientifique de la Soul Society (enfin, me direz-vous !). Hâte de voir quel rôle il va jouer ? :)  
Ah, il y aura aussi une scène très importante entre Gin et Toshiro ! *rit parce que cette phrase peut laisser entendre une multitude de choses***

**A la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas de commenter !  
Je vous AIME ! **


	9. Où la patience de Mayuri paie enfin

**Vous y croyez, si je vous dit que toute la journée de hier, j'ai PAS EU INTERNET ?  
Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez, mais j'ai jamais été en colère de toute ma vie x). Un samediiiii ! Je pouvais pas satisfaire mes lecteurs préférés... C'te haine...  
**

**Bon, bref, je suis pas là pour taper mon ordi ou le lancer par la fenêtre, hein ? :D *regarde innocemment ses lecteurs tout en cachant soigneusement que le-dit ordinateur n'est pas en très bon état après avoir fait plusieurs fois le voyage fenêtre-sol. Zerikya Airline, bienvenue.***

**Je remercie tous les reviewers de la semaine dernière ! Donc, un gros bisous à ByaRenFangirl **(Je sens que je vais me faire tuer... ! Ne fonds pas trop tout de même, je veux que tu gardes un minimum de contenance pour taper sur ton clavier :D !)**, stephnew **(une couverture ? Du chocolat ? Ca va, tu te les gèle pas trop, en Alaska ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, si jamais tu la vois, tu me rapporterais pas ma conscience, steuplait ? :D)**, Liaryn **(OUI, enfin ton pseudo sans faute ! . Je t'adore !)**, BlueNagami **(Yo, miss Revenante ! :D)**, hilve **(je ne sais pas pourquoi, je t'imagine en train de sauter partout quand tu me dis "j'ai vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT très hâte de lire la suite !" :D)**, Makae **(mmmh, pas mal, pas mal du tout ! ;) )**, Njut-Gadji **(mhh... Si près... !)**, Juuri-san **(eh, eh, j'te pardonne, ne colle pas de sama à mon nom, ça me fait tout drôle... xDD *Chopper mode* meurt pas d'une hémoragie nasale quand même, j'ai besoin de toi :3)** et je souhaite la bienvenue à une toute nouvelle lectrice (oh, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas sorti la banderole "BIENVENUE"...) Saku Matsumoto ! **(Hellow :3 Comment ça va bien ? Je vois que Pulsions t'a plu, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews, du moment que tu te manifestes à un moment donné ! :D. Du coup, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me laisses pas des reviews "constructives", comme tu dis, juste deux mots pour me dire que ça t'a plu, ça fait chaud au coeur. Et je m'excuse encore pour le retard, étant donné que j'aurais du publier hier, tu as du te demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas la suite... gomen :.

**C'est ce que cette habitude de remercier tout le monde devient une sorte de gros pavé en chaque début de chapitre, non ? x). **

**Bon ! Pour cette semaine, un chapitre dont un extrait dont je ne suis pas totalement convaincue... (ça fait beaucoup de "dont" dans la même phrase, tout ça) M'enfin, je vous retrouverai en fin de page pour éviter de vous spoiler. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M-.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Où la patience de Mayuri paie enfin. **

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la 12ème division, se redressa sur son séant, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et constata que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il bailla et fut tenté pendant un instant de se recoucher, trop tenté par la chaleur de ses draps qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

Il se rallongea sur le dos et ouvrit les bras en croix, soupirant profondément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu nuit et chercha immédiatement son masque à l'aveugle sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Le contact de la matière encore chaude – il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps – le fit sourire de satisfaction. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il représentait le symbole de sa division, et à quel point ses subordonnées ressentaient à son égard une peur respectueuse, lorsqu'il donnait des ordres derrière son masque.

Il n'aimait pas montrer son visage, mais cela lui arrivait, à de très rares occasions. Il l'enlevait pour dormir, premièrement, mais aussi et seulement en présence de Nemu. Il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse réellement son visage. Il se doutait même que le Sôtaichô eût aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Et Mayuri se sentait bien mieux comme ça.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son visage ; loin de là. Mais il aimait à penser qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur ses subordonnées – et tous les gens qui constituaient son entourage, d'ailleurs. C'était pour lui une façon de s'annoncer, un signe distinctif tout comme un secret qu'il voulait conserver.

- Nemu ! Appela-t-il.

Il savait que son lieutenant se trouvait quelque part dans la maison. Elle venait immédiatement tous les matins à son réveil. Même lorsqu'il faisait encore nuit, elle venait lorsque son capitaine et créateur l'appelait. Mayuri n'avait pas été assez fou pour faire en sorte qu'elle ait besoin de quelque repos que ce fût. Nemu était juste un robot obéissant.

- Nemu ! Appela-t-il à nouveau en haussant la voix.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait déjà du être là. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il se leva pour de bon cette fois-ci et s'habilla rapidement. En quelques minutes, il était fin prêt, et il posa avec délicatesse son masque sur son visage. La matière blanchâtre s'adapta immédiatement à sa peau et épousa parfaitement la forme de ses muscles. Il soupira de plaisir et sortit de sa chambre, l'air sévère.

- Nemu ! Où es-tu, bon sang ?

Il pila net au détour du couloir. Nemu gisait contre le mur, à même le sol, une tâche de sang se répandant tout autour d'elle. Elle leva des yeux vitreux vers son capitaine et maître.

- Kurotsuchi… Taichô… Vous avez… un visiteur… articula-t-elle difficilement.

Mayuri haussa un sourcil, sans montrer pour autant ne fût-ce qu'une once de compassion pour la souffrance de son lieutenant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Fit-il simplement.

Il ne posa même pas la main sur son zanpakuto à la ceinture. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Lentement, une silhouette se tourna pour lui faire face, se plaçant devant Nemu qui, de toute évidence, n'était plus d'une très grande utilité. Il la réparerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

Byakuya, en guise de salut, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans un frémissement sur les muscles de son visage stoïque.

- Bonjour, Kurotsuchi. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.

Mayuri avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Il savait que sa patience serait récompensée, et qu'un jour viendrait où le fugitif lui rendrait visite. Il l'avait toujours su, sans oser l'espérer véritablement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Byakuya, répondit-il en agitant la main. Je t'attendais.

- Je vois, fit le brun en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Il considéra Nemu, derrière lui, et ramena un regard glacial sur le capitaine qui l'attendait.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Mayuri baissa le regard vers son lieutenant et soupira comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules :

- Elle peut rester comme ça un moment. Je la réparerai plus tard.

Il retrouva son sérieux et dévoila ses dents dans un sourire carnassier.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Kuchiki ?

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, répondit le brun après avoir marqué un court silence. Avant tout, puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr.

- Prouve-le, fit le brun d'un ton menaçant en fronçant les sourcils.

Mayuri sourit.

- Je te l'ai d'ores et déjà prouvé, Byakuya. La dernière fois, pendant le Conseil. Je t'ai proposé mon aide, que tu as refusée. Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit, depuis, qui t'as dérangé ?

Le capitaine fugitif ne daigna pas répondre. Son regard glissa sur le côté et se perdit sur le sol. Mayuri ne brisa pas le silence. L'autre pensait, et il n'allait pas interrompre sa réflexion alors qu'il était à deux doigts de lui accorder sa confiance. Il frissonna de plaisir. Il y était presque. Si près…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du m'aider.

- Ah oui ? Renchérit Mayuri effrontément. Et comment t'en serais-tu tiré, si j'avais avoué, à ce moment-là, que c'était le zanpakuto de Renji, et non pas le tien ?

Byakuya serra les dents, agacé par le ton du capitaine de la 12ème division. Il ne répondit pas à l'affront et se contenta encore une fois de tourner la tête vers Nemu, toujours adossée contre le mur. Son regard n'était même pas suppliant. Comment Mayuri faisait-il pour construire des… des _machines_ d'un tel réalisme ? C'en était presque effrayant.

- Kuchiki.

L'interpellé fit volte-face et fixa Mayuri dans les yeux. Ce dernier se figea sans pour autant se départir de l'air sûr de lui qu'il affichait ouvertement.

- Dis-moi ce que tu fais là, ordonna-t-il d'une voix pesante.

Byakuya soupira et leva le bras. Mayuri sursauta et fit le geste de se camper sur ses jambes dans une position défensive, mais le fugitif pointa simplement le pouce vers Nemu.

- Tu vas vraiment la laisser là ?

Mayuri lança un regard dédaigneux à son lieutenant et lança sans même une once de pitié :

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle.

* * *

- Je vous en supplie… Je vous en supplie, Kuchiki Taichô, ne me faites pas de mal…

La voix de Renji se fendit, alors que son regard croisait celui du noble juste au-dessus de lui. Il se perdit dans ses yeux noirs et tomba dans l'abîme profond de sa folie. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra, les battements de son cœur eurent un raté.

- Baisse d'un ton, Renji. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle entende.

- S… S'il vous plaît.

- Tais-toi !

La réplique, cinglante, sifflante, rapide, arracha un gémissement à Renji qui, inconsciemment, se replia sur lui-même.

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'entendre gémir. Allez, lève-toi.

Renji demeura recroquevillé, tremblotant, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Lève-toi, misérable insecte, je te ramène là-bas !

Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Renji plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, ignorant les ordres de la voix au-dessus de lui.

Il ne voulait pas revenir là-bas.

Il ne voulait pas revenir là-bas.

Il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas…

Ne voulait pas !

- Renji ! Lève-toi !

Sous l'effet de la terreur de l'ancien lieutenant, c'était comme si la voix se déformait, comme si elle ne parvenait plus tout à fait de la même manière à ses oreilles, rougies par le frottement de ses mains.

- Réveille-toi, allez !

Soudain, la voix se fit étrangement féminine, bien que toujours violente et préoccupée.

- Renji, fais un effort, je suis là, ce n'est que moi !

Il se redressa d'un bond, tous ses sens en alerte. Les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, il s'interdit de réfléchir, et tomba dans les bras ouverts de Matsumoto. Celle-ci posa une main salvatrice sur le sommet de sa tête, et caressa ses longs cheveux roux, moites de sueur.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Il n'est pas là, d'accord ? C'est fini. C'était juste un cauchemar.

* * *

Gin ne sentait plus ses jambes. Ni ses bras. En fait, il ne se sentait plus du tout.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Son esprit était perdu dans les épais méandres de sa pensée. Il pédalait dans la semoule, s'engouffrait dans des sables mouvants au courant toujours plus puissant, et il ne parvenait pas à reprendre conscience.

_- Vous croyez qu'il va ouvrir les yeux ?_

Les voix résonnèrent, loin, tellement loin que c'était comme s'il était emprisonné dans une bulle, à des centaines de kilomètres de là où on lui parlait.

_- Bien sûr… Regardez, il arrive._

Une douleur immense lui vrilla les pensées. Comment pouvait-on avoir mal, au niveau des pensées ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était douloureux, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_- Ca ne m'a pas l'air de lui faire de l'effet, si vous voulez mon avis… _

Gin grimaça. _Bordel_. Ca lui faisait mal absolument partout. Dans les jambes, les bras, le torse, la tête, particulièrement la tête et le torse.

Attendez une seconde. Depuis quand était-il censé avoir mal ? Quelques secondes plus tôt, il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il avait un corps…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il porta immédiatement ses mains à sa poitrine et se tordit de douleur.

- Gin !

Toshiro, le visage tordu par un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement, se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- Gin, ça va ?

Il poussa un râle de douleur alors que l'air prenait lentement le chemin de ses poumons vers l'extérieur. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sans doute pas mal de temps. Peut-être une heure entière ?

Il déglutit difficilement et plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'était… marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Soudain, il se souvint. Il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu connaissance. Un zanpakuto avait traversé ses chairs, lâchement, dans le dos, alors qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Toshiro avait pourtant essayé de l'avertir, mais il avait fait fi de ses mises en garde.

Il jura entre ses dents et se releva tant bien que mal. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu, aussi, la grimace sur son visage devint progressivement le sourire éternel qu'il affichait constamment.

- Hitsugaya Taichô. Le prisonnier n'a plus besoin de nos soins. Nous nous retirons.

Toshiro hocha la tête et Gin put voir du coin de l'œil que les deux membres de la 4ème division s'éloignaient d'eux pour sortir de sa cellule. Le visage du petit capitaine se ferma d'un seul coup et il s'assit directement au sol, pensif.

- Toshiro.

Le petit capitaine redressa la tête et dirigea son regard vers le visage de Gin, sans pour autant le regarder réellement.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger.

- Tss.

Gin s'assit à son tour un peu plus loin. Il porta la main à sa joue et constata avec stupeur que la douleur – et donc, l'ecchymose due à Ukitake – était partie. La 4ème division l'avait donc guéri entièrement.

Il avait une impression extrêmement désagréable d'être piégé dans l'insécurité la plus totale. Il aurait aimé pouvoir déployer son reiatsu, pouvoir regarder et toucher sa lame à nouveau, bref, retrouver l'intégralité de sa puissance. Byakuya n'aurait même pas du pouvoir le toucher. Et Toshiro n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire l'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division lui vouait une haine incommensurable et il était le seul à pouvoir se défendre proprement. La haine et la colère étaient des sentiments contre lesquels il était quasiment impossible de se battre. Ils faisaient agir lâchement, délibérément et en renonçant à toutes les valeurs que l'on s'était promis de respecter. Toshiro ne pouvait rien faire pour combattre cela.

Aussi ce dernier était-il plongé dans des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, alors que Gin, lui, se sentait affreusement faible. Il aurait pu mourir. Kuchiki aurait pu le tuer, comme un vulgaire… _humain_. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de l'épargner, parce que sa vie transmettrait un message lourd de menaces.

Gin jura intérieurement. Il détestait que l'on commande son existence, et c'était exactement ce que Byakuya faisait en l'attaquant par derrière puis en le laissant en vie.

- Je voudrais… commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Toshiro releva la tête et le considéra réellement, cette fois. Il arqua un sourcil.

- Il faut prendre d'autres précautions, le coupa-t-il. Maintenant qu'on sait que Kuchiki est bel et bien de retour, il faut prendre des mesures drastiques. Le Gotei 13 tout entier doit s'occuper du cas de Renji… et du tien. Nous ne laisserons rien vous arriver.

Gin pencha lascivement la tête sur le côté et, le coude posé sur le genou, leva une main. La tenue qu'il portait glissa quelque peu sur son bras, dénudant un poignet fin et blafard.

- Mmh… Cela me semble correct… pour Renji.

Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure avant de continuer :

- Mais je ne crois pas qu'il sera nécessaire de me protéger d'avantage. Pourquoi me gardez-vous prisonnier, de toute façon ?

- Tu te plains de ta situation ? Tu préfères que l'on t'exécute ? Répliqua brutalement Toshiro.

Gin sourit. Son petit scarabée retrouvait son caractère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux pouvoir me défendre.

Toshiro se leva d'un bond, surplombant le prisonnier qui leva des yeux faussement surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Gin ?

- Je veux une arme, répondit l'interpellé sans sourciller. Donne-moi une arme.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- P-Pourquoi ? Ca ne fera aucune différence…

Puis il sembla reprendre son aplomb habituel et lança, méprisant :

- Tu es prisonnier, ici. Tu ne disposes d'aucune arme, ni pouvoirs spirituels, et tu n'as aucun droit d'en avoir. Tu le sais parfaitement !

- Et puis ? Continua Gin. Comme tu le dis, ça ne fera aucune différence entre moi et Byakuya, ni même avec qui que ce soit. Sans mes pouvoirs spirituels, je ne peux pas prétendre faire le poids. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le refuses.

- J-je…

- Oh, allez, Toshiro ! Une simple arme de jet. Un poignard. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire !

Toshiro jura entre ses dents et se retourna brusquement, de manière à ce que Gin ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il tentait de cacher le tremblement incontrôlable de ses épaules. Il serra les poings, en proie à des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti alarmé à ce point, lorsque Gin s'était retrouvé en position de faiblesse ? Le visage du prisonnier tordu par la douleur l'avait heurté à tel point dans ses convictions qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière rationnelle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ?

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de protéger Gin de Byakuya ?

Il secoua la tête. _Oublie ça. Tout va bien. _

- C'est non, Gin, fit-il d'un ton catégorique sans se retourner.

Il sentit les deux longs bras de Gin entourer son cou, faute d'être assez bas pour entourer son torse.

- Toshiro… susurra Gin. S'il te plaît…

- C'est _non !_

Le petit capitaine se retourna brusquement et repoussa Gin d'un geste violent. N'arrêterait-il jamais d'être aussi familier avec lui ?

Gin, n'ayant pas prévu une réaction aussi violente, tomba à la renverse et grimaça lorsque son dos heurta le sol. Il gémit. Il put voir, à travers ses paupières presque closes, que Toshiro écarquillait les yeux tout en le regardant. Le prisonnier résista à la tentation de sourire. Son petit scarabée tombait. Il tombait dans le piège qu'il lui tendait.

- Fiche le camp ! Ordonna Toshiro d'une voix forte. Je ne veux plus te voir !

- J'habite ici, je te rappelle… murmura Gin dans un souffle, alors qu'il se relevait péniblement.

- Merde !

Toshiro le regarda avec une telle colère que Gin se sentit un instant mal à l'aise. Mais son petit scarabée fit volte-face en jurant et marcha bruyamment et à grands pas jusqu'à la porte. Il y plaqua sa main d'un geste furieux et attendit, tremblant de rage.

- Tu me laisses tout seul sans arme ? Retentit la voix de Gin derrière lui, tel un couteau glacé traversant ses chairs.

Il frissonna.

- Gin… murmura-t-il, le ton lourd de menaces.

Il fronça les sourcils et une fine ride se forma sur son front. Pourquoi perdait-il tout sens de la raison probablement lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'assurer que Gin vivrait, même s'il ne se trouvait plus là ? Ichimaru… Gin était un violeur. Un pervers, sadique, et malade. Il n'avait pas… Il ne pouvait pas…

_« Je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas, si tu ne le veux pas. Je te le promets. »  
_Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il laissa sa main glisser entre les pans de shihakusho et y retirer un wakizashi ordinaire. Avant de se poser plus de question ou de commencer à douter de lui-même, il lança l'arme derrière lui et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Gin sourit. _Enfin._

Il s'empara de l'arme, longue d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, que lui avait laissé Toshiro. Il la sortit à moitié de son fourreau et fut bien obligé de constater que c'était une belle lame. Il ricana.

Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, cette arme ne ferait aucune différence, si Byakuya revenait. Cependant, à défaut de lui servir comme un moyen pour se défendre, ce wakizashi avait une valeur symbolique. Toshiro désirait le protéger, d'une certaine manière – très indirecte, certes. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas loin de la libération. Si son petit scarabée lui donnait une arme, de quoi les autres étaient-ils capables ?

Il renversa la tête en arrière, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait hâte de voir qui serait son prochain gardien.

* * *

**J'ai une impression bizarre. Pas vous ?  
Je ne suis tellement pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, c'est fou... x)  
Non, plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas satisfaite, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre de moi.  
Mayuri : OOC ou non ?  
Byakuya : OOC ou non ?  
Gin et Toshiro : OOC ou non ?  
Enfin, pour Mayuri et Byakuya, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, parce que très honnêtement, je ne crois pas avoir dévié de Pulsions... Notez bien, surtout, son attention (je dirais même inquiétude) pour Nemu. En fait, j'ai peur que vous voyiez de l'OOC là où il n'y a qu'un changement progressif de caractère dû au passé des personnages ...! Et même chose pour Gin et Toshiro. Enfin, Gin ne change pas vraiment, mais Toshiro est vraiment paumé et il se laisse complètement aller, quand il ressent du soulagement au réveil de Gin. En fait, je crois que la transition était trop brutale. J'aurais peut-être du l'amener plus en douceur... Enfin bref. Dites-moi tout.  
**

**Pour Byakuya et Renji... VOUS Y AVEZ CRU, HEIN ?  
C'est fou, personne n'a émis l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être une autre hallucination ! Je pensais pourtant que cela serait évident... Mais peut-être pas en fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Byakuya ne peut pas revenir directement voir Renji. Visiblement, la raison n'est pas évidente, mais... Vous comprendrez sûrement dans le chapitre suivant, et celui qui suivra. Et oui, quand je vous disais que tout allait se passer en même temps... ! **

**La semaine prochaine, donc, je vous offre pour la toute première fois un aperçu des pensées de Byakuya... ! Peut-être que cela vous aidera à y voir plus clair... Ou pas ;). Et on aura aussi un petit Renji qui reprend du poil de la bête ! **

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ! Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de commenter, même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Une puissance retrouvée

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Bon, il est un peu tard, mais on est encore samedi ! JE SUIS DANS LES TEMPS !  
(En même temps, le besoin de me justifier est tellement flagrant que je pourrais me flageller, ça aurait le même effet. Bref. )**

**Cette semaine, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser de n'avoir pu répondre à personne par MP... J'adore entretenir une relation privilégiée avec chacun de vous, sachez que c'est super agréable, et que je suis désolée de devoir, pour le moment, abandonner tout ça, notamment à cause du bac et autres problèmes d'ordre privé. Je voudrais juste vous dire qu'une fois que j'aurais passé mon bac, j'aurais très probablement beaucoup plus de temps à vous consacrer, et je ne chômerai pas ! Promis !  
(A ce propos, je vous informe qu'il risque d'y avoir un retard conséquent dans les publications à venir, car j'ai relue certains passages, et je me suis tapé la tête contre le mur parce qu'il y a une ENOOOOOORME incohérence, et qu'il va falloir que je modifie pas mal de trucs. Donc peut-être que d'ici quelques semaines, je ne pourrai pas poster samedi... Mais je vous préviendrai. Je ferai de mon mieux !)**

**Un grand merci à Liaryn **(Justement, le fait qu'il insiste à propos de Nemu montre qu'il commence à porter une certaine attention aux lieutenants et à leurs rôles vis-à-vis des capitaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Mayuri était super-intéressant. En bref, merci de m'avoir laissée ta plus looongue review jusqu'à présent ! Et tiens-moi au courant pour ta fic ;) )**, BlueNagami **(Cette 69ème review me va droit au coeur ! :D (niark niark, j'ai ri... !) Eh oui, je savais que j'allais décevoir, étant donné que ça n'était qu'une illusion... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Byakuya arriiiive !)**, ByaRenFangirl **(je réponds à ton messages DES QUE POSSIBLE. Enfin ce qui nous sert de message, vu que maintenant ce sont plus des pavés qu'autre chose U_u. Je peux pas te faire un résumé ici, ce serait trop long de toute façon x). Mais je t'attends pour ce chapitre, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de Bya)**, stephnew **(ah, si ma conscience te sert d'appât, garde-la, je t'en prie ! Et je vois que tu as une idée précise pour chacun des personnages... Ca m'intéresse beaucoup ^^)**, Njut-Gadji **(Bon, bon, si je dis des bêtises, alors... x) Et nah, je ne te dirai rien ! Même sous la torture ! (j'aurais jamais du dire ça) Poutous :D)**, et enfin à Benitsuki Tora **(j'adore, parce que tu vois mes messages d'entête trois plombes après avoir écrit chaque review. Pour info, je te remercie pour celle du chap 4. Je te répondrai en détail dans le prochain MP. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiiiimeeeeent désolée mais je n'ai toujours pas commencé à l'écrire, et je crois que ça va encore prendre du temps... Gomen)**.**

**Les gens, vous êtes puissants. J'adore quand vous êtes nombreux. Ca fait un giga pavé en tête de chapitre, mais j'adore. **

**Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M-.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une puissance retrouvée. **

Byakuya observa Mayuri se glisser à l'extérieur de son habitation, le laissant ici, seul en compagnie de Nemu qui reprenait peu à peu ses émotions. Le noble n'avait pas été rassuré lorsque Mayuri avait laissé son lieutenant ici, mais le capitaine de la 12ème division semblait confiant, aussi Byakuya préféra passer outre tout sentiment de doute qui s'installait en lui. S'il voulait obtenir la confiance de Kurotsuchi et faire ce qu'il désirait au sein du Seireitei, il fallait bien que cela commence quelque part.

Il soupira longuement. Trois mois. Trois mois avaient passé, durant lesquels il avait erré, sans but concret, à la recherche de nouvelles pulsions qui ne semblaient plus se manifester depuis qu'il s'était échappé.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait quelles avaient pu être ses pensées alors qu'il était seul, camouflé dans les lieux sans âmes de la Soul Society. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il était resté si longtemps sans raison d'être. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée, comme si le temps s'était mis en pause, et tout autour de lui semblait froid et vide, alors que lui-même se transformait tous les jours en un être dénué de sentiments et d'envie. Il avait vécu sans vivre.

Et il devait bien l'admettre il se sentait très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ces trois mois dénués de sens.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas pour projet de terminer sa vie de manière aussi vide. Sa fuite ne signifiait pas son refus de toute responsabilité - loin de là. Il avait simplement remis à plus tard l'échéance de son retour, rendant la part sadique de son esprit encore plus impatiente. Impatiente de quoi ?

Eh bien, impatience de retrouver Renji. De recommencer. De tuer Gin qui avait violé sa proie. C'était un déroulement des évènements qui s'imposait à lui de manière presque naturelle : ses actions ne furent rien d'autre, à partir de cette prise de conscience, que des échelons qui lui permettraient de monter au sommet d'une montagne, sommet au-dessus duquel se trouveraient de nombreux nuages qu'il pourrait observer en levant la tête. En s'évadant enfin.

Byakuya voulait atteindre un état de contentement suprême, de satisfaction ultime, et ce par le biais de l'effacement complet et définitif de tous les évènements qui lui avaient nui jusqu'à présent. Il voulait revenir au moment où Renji était encore dans la grotte et qu'il avait un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui. Au moment où tout semblait parfait, où la situation était loin d'être stable et pourtant, après toutes ces années de droiture et de rigueur, c'était ce que l'ancien capitaine de la 6ème division recherchait, ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout : retrouver sa véritable nature, ou plutôt simplement celle qu'il avait toujours possédé mais qu'il avait renié jusqu'au moment où celle-ci l'avait tant étouffé et rongé de l'intérieur qu'il avait été incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que Renji.

Renji.

Ses longs cheveux rouges le hantaient encore. Tous les jours plus que les précédents. Il lui semblait être suivi partout par cette masse de cheveux rougeâtres et ces tatouages noirs striés. Il les voyait partout, ils étaient toujours présents. Quel que fût l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, Byakuya n'était plus qu'un demi homme, qu'une moitié d'âme qui ne songeait plus qu'à l'étape future et hypothétique d'une rencontre improbable avec son lieutenant. _Son _lieutenant. Le premier et le seul à qui il s'était dévoilé de plein gré.

Byakuya n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était fou. Sans doute ce surplus de rigueur avait décalé quelque chose dans son esprit, l'avait conduit à adopter un mode de pensée plus extrême – il ne savait pas, et en fait, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver à nouveau ce frisson parfait de la jouissance, lorsqu'il se sentait au bord du précipice mais qu'il n'y tombait pas, une simple phalange du doigt de la main le retenant toujours au sol. La phalange qui défiait les lois de la gravité elle-même en empêchant Byakuya de tomber. Un dernier recours avant la chute, la dernière chute, la chute fatale, un dernier moyen de ne pas sombrer entièrement dans une dépendance maladive et pathologique de pulsions sadiques et de plaisir immoral.

Et puis, de l'autre côté du gouffre, de l'autre côté de ce trou sans fond qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se refermer et sceller à jamais les désirs insatisfaits de Byakuya, il y avait cette promesse silencieuse, cette offre alléchante, ce cadeau que l'on désirait ardemment sans pour autant savoir pourquoi…

De l'autre côté du précipice, suspendu dans les airs, Byakuya pouvait lire une phrase. Une seule. Une phrase qui le répugnait de lui-même et qui, pourtant, semblait exercer sur lui un attrait particulier, comme si elle déclenchait en lui un semblant de pulsion malsaine, mais dont l'impossibilité semblait lui rappeler constamment qu'il n'était qu'un fou à la recherche d'idéaux perdus, oubliés et vains.

De l'autre côté du gouffre, dans les nuages, suspendu en l'air par quelque force mystérieuse, il voyait une phrase. Une seule.

_Il est à moi. _

* * *

Matsumoto s'inquiétait atrocement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Toshiro, à la Tour des Regrets. Elle sentait toujours son reiatsu, il n'était donc pas mort ou a l'agonie – de toute façon, elle ne doutait pas de la puissance de son capitaine – mais des évènements cruciaux avaient dû s'y dérouler et elle n'en savait rien. Elle détestait ne pas savoir.

Renji avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ou bien était-ce une autre de ses hallucinations. Elle ne savait plus très bien, maintenant, mais elle avait du mal à le protéger de lui-même. Après tout, lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé, il pointait Zabimaru vers sa propre gorge. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, et il ne s'en souvenait probablement pas. Mais mieux valait ne pas lui raconter ce détail. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé non plus du reiatsu qu'elle avait ressenti, se dirigeant vers la Tour des Regrets. Cela ne ferait que l'affoler davantage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle devait en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'elle, ou non. Car en y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir protéger longtemps Renji contre lui-même. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire subir une autre humiliation. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert.

- Matsu.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête, considérant le shinigami aux cheveux rouges, adossé contre le mur en face d'elle, le regard dans le vide.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mh ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi. Je ne comprends pas.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire désolé.

- Pour tes beaux yeux, le rougeaud ! Ironisa-t-elle, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une ride se creusa sur le front de Renji.

- Tu me vois comme un objet fragile qu'il faut protéger ?

Matsumoto garda le silence.

- Je suis quoi, pour toi, une occupation ? Ta BA du jour ? Tu te sens mieux quand tu me protèges ?

- Renji…

- Non, non – laisse-moi parler. Tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ce qu'il s'est dit pendant le conseil. Ca ne te regardait pas. Tu as essayé d'agir comme si tu ne savais pas mais ça n'a pas marché. Matsu… J'apprécie que tu essaies de m'aider comme tu le fais, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Renji de ne plus dire un mot. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tu ne peux pas, continua Matsumoto, parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Je veux te redonner cette confiance. Tu entends ? Je veux que tu te souviennes à quel point tu es fort et puissant. Je veux que tu te dises que tu n'es pas détruit, que tu peux aller de l'avant et oublier tout ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que je te tiens à l'écart de tout ce qu'il se passe. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver parce que rien ne dit que tu t'en sortiras aussi bien que la dernière fois.

- Que…

- Tu t'es fait violer et c'est horrible. Ton capitaine t'a torturé pendant des jours et des jours, et c'est horrible. Maintenant, il menace de revenir te chercher et c'est horrible.

A la mention des faits clairs et nets, Renji écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin que l'on te protège, c'est vrai. Mais tu as besoin d'aide pour reprendre confiance. Tu dois regarder la vérité en face et arrêter de contourner tes problèmes. C'est la seule façon pour toi d'oublier. Tu dois prendre conscience de ce qui te fait du mal pour mieux t'en débarrasser après. Tu comprends ?

- Mais… Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que tu as mal et que j'ai envie de t'aider.

- _Pourquoi ?! _Explosa Renji. Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ?!

Il renifla bruyamment et des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tout ce que vous voyez tous, c'est juste un pauvre type faible et couard qui a peur de sa propre ombre ! Alors que je ne suis pas ce type ! Je suis Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la 6ème division, et je refuse que quiconque me prenne en pitié !

- Tu n'es plus lieutenant. Tu es le Shinigami Déchu.

- _Tu te trompes !_

Renji poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur sa collègue, son katana pointé droit vers sa poitrine. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais Matsumoto n'avait jamais vu le visage du shinigami aussi déterminé. Une rage sans nom l'habitait, et pendant un instant, elle songea sérieusement à partir en courant.

Au lieu de cela, elle fronça les sourcils et prit Haineko entre ses mains le plus rapidement possible. De justesse, elle dévia la lame de son adversaire qui ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il lui assena un coup circulaire qu'elle parvint à contrer mais qui l'envoya valser au sol, déséquilibrée.

- _Je. Suis. Abarai. Renji. Fukutaichô ! _Hurla-t-il en ponctuant chacun des mots par des coups de plus en plus puissants.

Matsumoto serra les dents. Renji devenait peu à peu incontrôlable, mais elle devait tenir. Elle devait l'amener au bord du précipice et l'y faire tomber. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

Elle se releva d'un bond en arrière et donna une impulsion à tout son corps en prenant appui sur le mur. Elle s'élança et infligea un coup vertical à son adversaire qui contra aisément. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et accula rapidement Rangiku contre le mur. Celle-ci était pourtant persuadée d'utiliser toute la force que ses capacités le lui permettaient. Elle arrivait enfin à sortir Renji de ses gonds. Elle était enfin sur le point de le faire revenir. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

- Miaule, Hai…

Avant même qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Renji fit appel au Shikai de son sabre sans même prononcer son nom. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque le métal trancha son poignet et l'obligea à lâcher sa propre arme. Renji leva vivement son sabre au dessus de sa tête et l'assena directement sur la jeune femme.

Matsumoto étouffa un hoquet de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Elle s'essuya du revers de la main et tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal alors qu'elle tombait en avant, perdant l'équilibre. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait entendre très nettement le souffle rauque de Renji qui tenait encore fermement Zabimaru. Finalement, elle se laissa aller et tomba en avant. Elle se retourna tant bien que mal sur le dos et écarta les bras en croix. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et considéra le visage du Shinigami au-dessus d'elle.

Elle lui sourit. Il était revenu.

- Eh, Renji, fit-elle en toussotant.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard s'adoucit peu à peu. Il abaissa progressivement son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle pende au bout de son bras, et que ses yeux ne reflètent plus aucune émotion. Même la surprise avait disparu, la rage, la colère, toutes étaient parties.

- Tu m'as vaincue.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et comprit que Renji se penchait vers elle.

- C'est juste une blessure superficielle.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai déployé toutes mes forces, là. Et tu pourrais me tuer en une seconde. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Elle rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois et ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de l'ancien lieutenant la fit sourire d'autant plus.

- Tu es puissant, affirma-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas de réponse, et Renji l'avait compris. Il lâcha complètement son sabre et prit Matsumoto dans ses bras, la serrant à lui rompre les os. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne sourit pas. Il était juste… lui-même.

- Merci.

* * *

Toshiro fit irruption dans la petite pièce, visiblement en colère, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Renji sursauta violemment et, sans lâcher Matsumoto, leva les yeux pour constater que le capitaine de la 10ème division se tenait devant lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il se releva et baissa légèrement la tête :

- Hitsugaya Taichô, salua-t-il poliment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Rangiku gisait, inconsciente, entre les bras de Renji, les yeux clos, une cicatrice barrant son opulente poitrine.

- Ce… ce n'est rien de grave, je vous assure, répondit Renji, un peu embarrassé. C'est-à-dire que…

- Tu l'as vaincue ? Coupa le petit capitaine.

Renji hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du capitaine-enfant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Son lieutenant ne semblait pas souffrir et Toshiro pouvait toujours sentir son reiatsu, elle n'avait donc rien de grave, mais son état attestait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Renji avait repris confiance en lui, et il avait vaincu Matsumoto.

Elle lui avait déjà confié son avis sur l'état de santé de Renji ainsi que son doute quant à sa capacité à exercer son activité de Shinigami à nouveau. C'était avant même qu'elle ne soit mise au courant de la réelle histoire, cachée derrière la disparition de l'ancien lieutenant de la 6ème division. Elle l'occupait vraiment tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Abarai soit épuisé et ne parvienne plus à articuler quoi que ce soit à part le mot « dormir ». Toshiro l'avait laissée faire et avait parfois assisté à leur combat, ne constatant que davantage la faiblesse de Renji. Il ne parvenait jamais à battre la jeune femme. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait infligé ne fût-ce qu'une simple éraflure.

Mais à présent…

Toshiro s'avança et leva la tête vers le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges. S'il avait été suffisamment grand, il lui aurait posé la main sur l'épaule. Il se contenta plutôt de caresser les cheveux de son lieutenant contre le torse de Renji.

- Que dirais-tu de faire un rapport au Sôtaichô ?

Renji devint livide :

- Mais… Taichô, je vous assure, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, pas _vraiment_, et puis…

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, rit Toshiro – oui, _rit_. Je crois plutôt qu'il est temps pour toi de récupérer ton poste au sein du Gotei 13. Non ?

- Vous voulez dire que … ?

Le petit capitaine hocha la tête.

Le visage de Renji resta impassible, cependant la fluctuation de son reiatsu renversa presque Toshiro au sol. Un mélange d'euphorie et de fierté envahit la petite pièce.

- Oui, Hitsugaya Taichô !

* * *

**Vous voyez, que je peux être gentille, des fois ? :D (Traduction : ne me tapez pas, ne me tapez pas, regardez, j'me rattrape !) **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vos impressions quant aux pensées de Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que vous en retirez ?  
Que dites-vous de la manière dont Matsumoto rend sa force à Renji, lui redonne une conviction, quelque chose en lequel il peut croire ?  
Et Renji ? Heureux de voir qu'il redevient fort ?  
Que va-t-il se passer ensuiiiiite ? **

**Tant de questions... ^^. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, merci d'être passé, merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de commenter.  
Un piti mot, pour les examens finaux qui approchent, qu'ils soient concours, partiels, bac ou brevet : Que la force soit avec vous, et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable.  
_(May the Force be with you, and may the odd be ever in your favor.)_  
**

**Je vous embrasse tous ! A très vite ! **


End file.
